Miserable Without You
by wushixun0412
Summary: BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA - "Aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Aku janji" - Oh Sehun "Apa kau melupakanku atau kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Argh aku gila karenamu, Oh Sehun" - Xi Luhan
1. Chapter 1

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miserable Without You**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt, comfort, romance**

 **Warning: GS (GenderSwitch), typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:  
** _"Aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi. aku janji" - Oh Sehun  
_ _"Apa kau melupakanku atau kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Argh aku gila karenamu, Oh Sehun" - Xi Luhan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kris Wu

etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya. Tidak ada unsur penjiplakkan. Semua cast yang berada di dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan lanjut membaca:)**

 **Dilarang keras menjiplak, meniru, mencopy-paste tanpa izin dari saya sebagai penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: TULISAN DI "BOLD" BERARTI DENGAN BAHASA MANDARIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak laki - laki duduk bersandar dengan kursi santainya di halaman rumah dan sepasang earphone menemani kesendiriannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati tiupan angin musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Anak laki - laki berumur 12 tahun ini sedang berlibur ke rumah neneknya yang berada di desa kecil di Beijing, Cina. Ia merupakan seorang anak yang suka menyendiri.

Sebenarnya ia merupakan seorang anak yang ceria. Dulu ia sering sekali tertawa dan tersenyum sambil asyik bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Semuanya berubah ketika orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke negeri yang terkenal dengan tanaman gingseng itu karena urusan pekerjaan

 _"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun, saya merupakan murid pindahan dari Beijing. Saya harap saya bisa mendapatkan teman baik di sini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Sehun, lelaki kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan wali kelasnya dan semua murid di kelas tersebut yang akan menjadi teman - temannya dengan senyuman manis khasnya_

 _"Beijing? Wahh dia merupakan campuran dari Cina!"_

 _"Ya! Tolong belajar bahasa Korea dengan baik! Cara bicaramu berantakan!"_

 _Suara tawa mengejek memenuhi pendengaran Sehun. Belum sempat lelaki itu mengatakan maaf, beberapa remukan kertas melayang ke arahnya membuat dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk bersekolah di sekolah elite di Seoul ini._

Walaupun keadaan sekarang sudah berbanding terbalik dengan dulu, tapi karena penghinaan yang dilakukan teman satu sekolah beberapa bulan semenjak ia masuk tidak bisa mengubah sifatnya menjadi semula. Keadaan membaik ketika Sehun mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan ketika orang tuanya datang, semua memandang hormat orang tuanya karena penampilan mereka yang mewah layaknya orang kelas atas. Disitulah Sehun mulai disegani dan disenangi oleh kaum laki - laki maupun perempuan

Sehun, anak itu masih setia memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati setiap nada lagu yang ia dengarkan karena ia sangat menyukai musik. Ia bercita - cita menjadi seorang artis yang dikenal banyak orang. Ia mau menunjukkan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun bisa lebih sukses daripada orang yang telah menghinanya sewaktu kelas 4 SD dulu

 **"Ge-ge!"**

Seorang anak perempuan menggoyangkan lengannya membuatnya geram setengah mati. Siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya?

 **"Ge-ge! Ayo bangun!"**

Anak perempuan itu terus menggoyangkan lengan Sehun. Sehun bahkan masih memejamkan matanya dan dalam hati ia mengumpat karena suara anak perempuan ini sangat tinggi membuatnya ingin menambah volume lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan

"Apa?!" Sehun melepas earphonenya dengan kasar dan menatap anak perempuan di hadapannya. Anak perempuan itu terkejut dan ia segera berhenti menggoyangkan lengan Sehun

"Apa kau orang Korea?" Anak perempuan itu mengganti bahasanya menjadi bahasa Korea, bahasa yang sedang ia pelajari karena ibunya merupakan orang asli Korea

"Ya, kau bisa bahasa Korea?" Sehun mengamati wajah anak perempuan itu dengan teliti. Ia mencari bukti keturunan bahwa ia berasal dari Korea tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Ibu Lulu berasal dari Korea, jadi Lulu bisa sedikit" Anak perempuan itu sedikit risih saat Sehun mencermati setiap inci wajahnya. Merasa tak nyaman, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan membuat Sehun tersadar akan tindakannnya dan ia berdehem pelan

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengganggu oppa?" Sehun menyimpan ponsel dan earphonenya di saku celananya lalu menatap anak perempuan ini lagi

"Ayo kita bermain!" anak perempuan itu melompat girang sambil menarik - narik tangan Sehun

"Ya! Hentikan atau oppa tidak akan mau bermain denganmu" Sehun berusaha keras menarik tangannya kembali tapi anak perempuan itu malah menariknya kuat hingga Sehun terpaksa berdiri lalu mengikuti anak perempuan itu

"Kita mau main apa, eoh?" Sehun menatap sekelilingnya. Ia dibawa ke lapangan kecil di desa ini dan ada beberapa anak lelaki seusianya sedang bermain di sini

 **"Teman - teman! Ayo kita bermain bersama!"** Anak perempuan itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan malah meneriaki beberapa anak lelaki yang sedang bermain dengan suara cemprengnya membuat Sehun menutup telinganya

 **"Luhan! Kau mendapat teman baru?"** Salah satu dari anak laki - laki itu menyahut teriakkan Luhan lalu semua temannya menatap Sehun. Sehun malah menganga tidak percaya karena seorang perempuan menyukai permainan yang disukai oleh kaum lelaki. Sehun bahkan tidak menyukai hal ini, tapi kenapa anak perempuan yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui namanya... Oh namanya Luhan? Sangat indah, pikirnya.

"Mereka adalah teman - teman Lulu. Jangan menganggap Lulu remeh seperti itu, Lulu bisa bermain bola. Ayo kita bermain! Gunakanlah bahasa mandarin jika oppa bisa" anak perempuan bernama Luhan itu berlari menyusul temannya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

Sehun menatap anak perempuan itu yang sedang membentuk kelompok dengan temannya yang mayoritas adalah anak laki - laki. Ia mungkin berkata sesuatu kepada temannya setelah itu mereka berpencar

 **"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun! Ayo kita bermain!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin bertiup dengan lemah gemulai membuat cuaca menjadi sejuk ditambah matahari bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu membuat ketenangan desa ini semakin terasa. Penduduk yang tidak terlalu banyak sangat mendukung suasana ini. Seolah melengkapi, burung - burung yang tinggal di lereng pegunungan saling bersahutan

"Oppa! Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat!" Luhan masih setia mengganggu Sehun di setiap harinya berhubung Sehun juga tidak memutuskan untuk ikut perjalanan bersama orang tuanya. Ia beralasan bahwa suasana di desa cukup damai untuk itu ia tidak mau meninggalkannya.

 **"Kemana?"** Sehun sedang memakaikan Luhan sebuah mantel karena angin membuat suhu menjadi dingin. Kenapa ia menggunakan bahasa mandarin? Ini merupakan hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan. Sehun membantu Luhan belajar bahasa Korea dan Luhan membantunya belajar bahasa Mandarin. Itu kesepakatan yang terjadi karena tata bahasa Korea Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa hingga perutnya sakit

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman? Lulu dengar ada wisata taman bunga di sekitar sini tapi aku belum pernah berkunjung ke sana" Luhan merapikan mantelnya setelah Sehun selesai mengancing mantelnya. Ia lalu melompat ke pangkuan Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh sebelum memeluk ia erat

 **"Berapa umurmu? Kau sangat lucu dan pintar!"** Sehun mencubit kedua pipi tembem Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Ahh terkadang ia bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan seorang anak perempuan lucu ketika ia mengharapkan seorang adik perempuan hadir di tengah keluarganya. Tapi harapan itu musnah ketika ibunya dinyatakan tidak bisa mengaruniakan seorang anak lagi

"Lulu berumur 8 tahun. Sangat jauh dari oppa" Luhan menghindari cubitan Sehun dengan memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu tegap Sehun. Sehun terkekeh lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Luhan

 **"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke taman!"**

Mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi canda tawa dengan Luhan yang setia berada di belakang punggung Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak mengeluh kecapekan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bunga yang dimaksud Luhan

"Oppa baik - baik saja?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berbicara dengan pemilik kedai untuk membeli minum

 **"Jangan khawatir, ge-ge baik - baik saja. Kau tahu, kau sangat ringan"** Sehun terkekeh sambil menerima 2 botol air mineral dari pemiliki kedai. Setelah Sehun megucapkan terima kasih, mereka meninggalkan kedai tersebut

"Benarkah? Padahal Lulu merasa berat badan Lulu bertambah karena suka makan makanan ringan"

 **"Hmm ini, minumlah supaya kau bisa berjalan mengelilingi taman ini. Ge-ge mau membeli tiket masuknya dulu, ya"** Sehun menyerahkan sebotol air untuk Luhan lalu ia pergi ke loket penjualan tiket dan segera membeli 2 karcis. Setelah itu, ia kembali menghampiri Luhan

 **"Sini tanganmu, ge-ge akan memasang gelangnya"** Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan lalu membuat stik gelang tersebut melingkar di pergelangan tangan Luhan

"Oppa ini kebesaran untuk tangan Lulu" Luhan menggerutu sambil memandang gelang di tangannya yang bisa turun ke lipatan tangannya

 **"Itu tandanya kau sangat kurus, Lu. Itu sudah ukuran paling kecil"** Sehun tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Luhan yang semakin tembem karena ia mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Apa itu pujian atau hinaan buat Lulu?" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu ia berdiri, menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mereka berjalan masuk menuju gerbang masuk taman yang terdiri dari beberapa batang tanaman yang dibentuk menyerupai dinding

Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati keindahan bunga - bunga musim semi yang mulai bermekaran dengan warna yang berbeda - beda. Luhan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum atas keindahan bunga - bunga tersebut dan Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul jika ia mendengar kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan

Mata Sehun menangkap ada beberapa keranjang dengan isi beberapa tangkai bunga yang terdiri dari warna yang berbeda di setiap keranjangnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun mengambil salah satu bunga yang berwarna merah muda lalu ia menyembunyikannya dengan digenggam, berhubung bunga itu juga berukuran kecil

"Oppa, ternyata ada wahana permainan di sana. Ayo kita coba!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun membuatnya sedikit terkaget karena takut Luhan mengetahui kalau ia mengambil bunga

 **"Oh iya? Ayo kita ke sana, tapi sebelum itu..."** Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan lalu ia menyelipkan rambut Luhan di belakang telinga dan ia selipkan bunga yang ia ambil tadi di telinga Luhan

 **"Wahh, Lulu sangat cocok dengan bunga itu"** Sehun memuji kecantikan Luhan untuk menghindari suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua

"Benarkah? Berarti Lulu tidak salah jika menyukai warna merah muda, iya'kan oppa?" Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya dan mereka berjalan lagi menuju tempat wahana permainan yang berada di wisata taman bunga tersebut

 **"Apa yang mau Lulu mainkan?** " Sehun melihat sekeliling mencari permainan yang cocok untuk anak usia 8 tahun. Sangat tidak mungkin Sehun membawanya ke wahana seperti roller coaster karena Luhan akan berteriak histeris mengingat ia memiliki pobia terhadap ketinggian.

"Oppa ayo kesana!" Sehun mengikuti kemana tangan Luhan menunjuk dan pilihan wanita kecil ini adalah menembak dari jauh bebek - bebek yang bergerak di air. Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika Luhan melompat girang karena Sehun menyerahkan sebuah pistol air kepadanya untuk bermain

 **"Apa yang mau Lulu dapatkan?"** Sehun bertanya ketika Luhan ingin memulai permainannya. Kesempatannya hanya tiga kali dan Luhan takut ketika ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini

"Lulu mau boneka rusa yang di sana" Luhan menunjuk sebuah boneka rusa berukuran sedang yang digantung di sudut atas kios ini. Boneka tersebut merupakan hadiah utama jika bisa menembaknya tiga kali berturut - turut

 **"Baiklah, selamat berjuang Lulu!"** Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan untuk menyemangatinya.

Luhan mencoba tembakan pertama dan ia gagal. Sehun tetap menyemangatinya dengan mengakan bahwa ia bisa mendapat hadiah yang lain dengan model rusa. Sedikit terobati, Luhan mencoba tembakan kedua dan ia rasanya ingin menangis karena ia sudah gagal dengan dua kali tembakan. Sehun terus menyemangatinya hingga ia sanggup mencoba tembakan terakhir. Tembakan terakhir juga gagal membuat Luhan menangis dan berlari memeluk kaki Sehun. Sehun segera menggendongnya lalu menenangkannya

 **"Ge-ge akan mencoba supaya kau mendapatkan boneka kesukaanmu"** Sehun memindahkan Luhan ke belakang punggungnya. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sehun dan menangis tersedu - sedu di sana

Sehun memberikan beberapa lembar uang lalu ia mengambil pistol air. Sebelum ia memulai, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia bisa menghibur Luhan. Ia tersenyum senang ketika tiga kali kesempatan yang diberikan ia tuntaskan dengan baik. Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika Sehun menerima hadiah dari pemilik kios

 **"Apa kalian bersaudara? Saya perhatikan kalian sangat mirip"** Pemilik kios itu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih memeluk leher Sehun

 **"Tidak, paman. Kami hanya teman baik yang baru kenal seminggu"** Sehun tersenyum sambil melirik Luhan yang masih belum mengubah posisinya sedari tadi

 **"Oh, berarti kalian jodoh. Kata orang tua jika kau memiliki wajah mirip dengan lawan jenismu, maka kalian jodoh"**

 **"Ahh kalau begitu terima kasih, paman"** Sehun tersenyum lalu ia membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan kios tersebut

 **"Hey! Kau tahu, ge-ge gagal mendapatkannya"** Sehun berjalan sambil menahan senyumnya sambil menatap sebuah tas plastik berisi boneka rusa kesukaan Luhan yang bergantung di jari - jemarinya

"Benarkah? Kenapa oppa tidak mencoba lagi?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun dari samping yang memasang ekspresi sedih membuat Luhan ingin menangis lagi karena tidak mendapatkan bonekanya

Sehun hanya terdiam. Luhan juga terdiam karena tidak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Sehun membohonginya. Mereka menemukan sebuah bangku kosong di bawah pohon dan Sehun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di sana

 **"Ge-ge hanya bercanda. Ini bonekamu"** Sehun tertawa melihat muka sebal Luhan lalu ia memberikan boneka rusa itu di pangkuan Luhan

"Terima kasih oppa!" Luhan melompat kepelukkan Sehun dengan boneka di tangannya. Sehun terkekeh lalu ia membalas pelukkan Luhan

 **"Jadi Lulu mau kemana lagi?"** Sehun menutup botol minumnya lalu meletakkannya di tempat sampah tepat di sampingnya

"Ayo kita makan es krim!" Luhan turun dari bangku lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju kios es krim yang ada di sana

 **"Lu, cuaca sangat dingin kenapa kau mau es krim?!"** Sehun berlari kecil mengikuti Luhan yang sudah berlari meninggalkan dia

"Oppa mau rasa apa? Lulu mau rasa stroberi" Luhan menggoyangkan tangan Sehun supaya permintaannya dikabulkan oleh Sehun. Ia juga tidak lupa memasang wajah imut agar Sehun luluh dan membelikannya satu cup es krim

 **"Uhh baiklah. Bibi, saya pesan satu cup es krim stroberi dan satu cup es krim green tea"** Sehun berbicara kepada bibi penjual es krim lalu bibi tersebut tersenyum dan segera membuat pesanan Sehun

"Oppa! Ayo duduk di sana!" Luhan menariknya kembali ke sebuah meja dan kursi yang berada di dalam kios es krim ini

 **"Kau selalu menarik ge-ge, eoh?"** Sehun merenggangkan tangannya berpura - pura kalau tangannya sedang pegal. Luhan yang melihatnya segera mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Sehun kesal

"Oppa laki - laki atau bukan?"

 **"Jelas, ge-ge adalah seorang laki - laki. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?"** Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Luhan, memberi tatapan ke arah mata Luhan dan dengan otomatis Luhan menjauh lalu menutup wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Sehun segera menjauh lalu ia tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Luhan

"Kenapa kau mengeluh? Menurut Lulu, laki - laki tidak suka mengeluh" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan sebal karena Sehun menertawainya terus menerus

 **"Ge-ge hanya bercanda, Lu. Kenapa kau sangat lucu, hm?"** Sehun meraih puncak kepala Luhan lalu mengacak - acak rambutnya membuat Luhan semakin sebal

 **"Ini pesanan kalian, nak"** seorang bibi datang dengan dua cup es krim di atas nampannya

 **"Terima kasih, bibi"** Luhan menjawab ramah bibi tersebut dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Setelah bibi tersebut pergi, Luhan segera melahap es krimnya. Ia tidak peduli Sehun yang menatapnya sedari tadi

 **"Apa kau selalu begitu jika makan es krim?"** Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Luhan menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dari es krimnya

"Ya, Lulu sangat menyukai es krim" Luhan mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan sudut bibirnya dan pipinya yang terkena es krim

 **"Setelah hari ini, ge-ge harap kau tidak sakit"** Sehun melanjutkan es krimnya sedangkan Luhan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sehun karena ia sibuk bermain boneka rusanya sambil menunggu Luhan

"Oppa!" Luhan memanggil Sehun tiba - tiba. Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya hanya begumam menjawab panggilan Luhan

"Apa hari ini dinamakan kencan?" Luhan bertanya dengan raut wajah polos tercetak di wajahnya. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

 **"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kencan, hm?"** Sehun menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana lalu menatap Luhan menunggu kata - kata keluar dari mulutnya

"Kata mama Lulu, kencan itu jika cowok dan cewek jalan bersama" Luhan memeluk bonekanya lalu menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Luhan

 **"Ayo kita pulang, kita harus istirahat"** Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu ia melangkah menuju kursi Luhan untuk menggendongnya

Sehun kembali menggendongnya dalam perjalanan pulang. Luhan bercerita banyak hal dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ketika Luhan terdiam, disitulah Sehun tersadar bahwa anak itu tertidur

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Luhan. Kami belum sempat membawanya ke taman bunga tersebut karena tidak ada waktu" ibu Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Sehun merupakan orang Korea langsung otomatis menggunakan bahasa Korea

"Sama - sama, tante. Kalau begitu Sehun permisi dulu" Sehun tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat. Setelah ibu Luhan menutup gerbang rumah mereka, Sehun berjalan pulang ke rumah neneknya yang berbeda 7 rumah dari rumah Luhan

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang, Lu. Aku harap kau tidak bersedih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa?!"**

Sehun menganga saat ia mendengar penuturan neneknya bahwa Luhan sedang sakit. Pantas saja ia tidak diganggu oleh Luhan dua hari ini.

" **Iya, dia terkena demam besok paginya setelah kalian jalan bersama. Kunjungilah dia dengan membawa beberapa buah"** nenek Sehun meletakkan satu buah keranjang berisi berbagai buah - buahan lalu duduk di samping Sehun

 **"Tapi besok Sehun pulang, nek"** Sehun menyandarkan badannya di kursi lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Sebentar lagi ia mau meninggalkan Luhan dan kabar pagi yang baru diterimanya membuat ia enggan meninggalkan desa ini

 **"Kalau dibicarakan baik - baik pasti tidak ada masalah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"** Nenek Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Nenek Sehun tahu kedekatannya dengan seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki paras cantik di desa ini.

 **"Sehun ke sana sekarang, nek. Sehun pergi nek!"** Sehun membungkuk hormat di hadapan neneknya lalu meraih keranjang buah di atas meja. Ia berjalan dengan buru - buru menuju rumah Luhan

"Permisi!" Sehun menggoyangkan gembok pagar rumah tersebut agar sang pemilik rumah mendengarnya

"Sehun? Ada apa, nak? Ayo masuk!" Mama Luhan keluar dari rumahnya lalu membuka pagar rumah

"Apa Luhan sedang sakit, tante?" Sehun bertanya dengan ramah sambil mengikuti mama Luhan masuk ke rumah mereka

"Iya, dia tidak mau makan dari kemarin karena kamu tidak datang menjenguknya. Jadi, saya memberitahukan nenekmu" mamanya mengantar Sehun ke depan kamar Luhan yang pintunya tertutup

"Boleh Sehun masuk, tante?"

"Oh, silahkan. Saya akan turun membuat makanannya, mungkin jika kamu yang memberinya makan dia mau" mama Luhan tersenyum lalu ia segera turun ke lantai bawah meninggakan Sehun

 **"Lu, apa kau di dalam?"** Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintunya dan ia sedikit tersenyum ketika di pintu itu tertempel hasil gambar Luhan yang sedikit berantakan

"Oppa? Oppa di sana?" Luhan menyahutnya dari dalam kamar

 **"Ya, bolehkah ge-ge masuk?"** Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Apa ini? Apa ia mulai menyukai Luhan si gadis desa yang memiliki cara sendiri untuk membuat hati Sehun luluh?

"Iya" Luhan menjawab dan Sehun langsung membuka pintunya. Sehun meletakkan keranjang buahnya di meja nakas lalu ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Luhan

 **"Gege membawa buah untukmu. Dimakan ya!"** Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dan ia langsung merasakan perbedaaan suhu dengan tangannya

"Tentu. Oppa, ayo kita bermain!" Luhan menarik - narik tangan Sehun membujuknya agar mau ikut bermain di luar

 **"Ge-ge dengar kau tidak mau makan, ya? Kalau belum makan, mana bisa main di luar"** Sehun menarik hidung Luhan membuat Luhan kesal dengan memeluk boneka rusanya

"Lulu sedih karena oppa tidak datang" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bonekanya

 **"Sekarang ge-ge sudah di sini, Lulu harus makan ya?"**

"Baiklah" Luhan menampakkan wajahnya kembali dan di saat yang bersamaan mama Luhan datang membawa sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih di atasnya

"Lulu harus makan. Kalau tidak mau, mama tidak mengizinkan Lulu keluar rumah lagi" mama Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sedangkan Luhan menggerutu kesal

 **"Ayo kita makan"** Sehun memberikan suapan pertama ke mulut Luhan dan diterima dengan baik. Luhan bercerita tentang teman - temannya di sekolah lalu ia tertawa sendiri ketika ia mengingat seorang temannya dihukum oleh guru di sekolahnya karena mengganggunya terus menerus. Mereka terus bercerita hingga semangkuk bubur di tangan Sehun habis

 **"Lulu sangat pintar hari ini. Makanannya sudah habis!"** Sehun memukul sendok ke mangkuk sambil berteriak heboh dan Luhan mengikutinya

 **"Sekarang Lulu harus minum obat lalu tidur ya"** Sehun mengambil sebuah botol kaca dan sendok plastik lalu ia menuangkan isi botol kaca tersebut ke sendok

"Obatnya sangat pahit, oppa. Lulu tidak suka" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya menandakan ia tidak terima obat tersebut

 **"Kalau Lulu sakit terus gimana? Nanti Lulu tidak bisa belajar dengan baik terus nanti cita - cita Lulu menjadi dokter malah tidak terkabulkan"** Sehun tersenyum ketika perkataannya membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya dan Sehun segera menyuapi Luhan obat tersebut lalu memberi segelas air kepada Luhan

 **"Sekarang Lulu istirahat ya? Mau ge-ge nyanyikan apa?"** Sehun memperbaiki posisi bantal Luhan dan setelah itu Luhan berbaring

"Lulu tidak suka dinyanyikan oppa. Lulu suka kalau rambut Lulu diusap" Luhan tersenyum saat tangan Sehun mengusap kepalanya lembut. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah tertidur dan Sehun segera merapikan selimutnya lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan

"Apa makanannya habis?" Sehun berpapasan dengan mamanya di depan kamar Luhan

"Ia menghabiskannya dengan baik, tante. Dia juga sudah meminum obatnya. Sekarang dia sedang tidur" Sehun tersenyum ketika raut wajah khawatir dari mama Luhan sedikit berkurang

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan mama Luhan

"Tante, besok Sehun akan kembali ke Korea. Bisa tolong katakan baik - baik dengan Luhan?"

"Tentu. Pasti akan tante bicarakan baik - baik. Semoga perjalananmu diberkati, Sehun" mama Luhan tersenyum sambil merangkul Sehun menuju ke bawah

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Sehun permisi pulang dulu, tante" Sehun membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju pagar rumah, membuka pagar tersebut lalu setelah ia keluar ia menutupnya kembali

"Semoga kalian dipertemukan lagi di masa depan"

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menarik kopernya dengan berat hati. Hari ini ia harus pulang ke Korea karena libur panjangnya sudah mau berakhir. Ia mengangkat koper tersebut ke bagasi dibantu dengan supir pribadi keluarga mereka

"Kenapa muka tuan sangat lesu?" Supir pribadinya yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi bertanya ketika Sehun berada di dekatnya

"Tidak apa, paman" Sehun tersenyum lalu segera masuk kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil tas yang lain

Sehun keluar dengan tas tenteng terakhir yang di bawa oleh keluarganya. Ia menyerahkannya ke paman Kim, supir pribadi mereka

 **"Semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan"** nenek Sehun memeluk mama Sehun lalu ayahnya setelah itu ia memeluk Sehun

 **"Yakin tidak mau bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kali?** " Nenek Sehun membisikkan kata - kata tersebut membuat orang tuanya heran

 **"Tidak, nek"** Sehun menggeleng pasti. Jika ia bertemu Luhan lagi, ia semakin enggan meninggalkan desa ini

 **"Semuanya sudah beres. Kami pergi Bu!"** Ibu Sehun memeluk ibunya sekali lagi lalu mereka pergi keluar rumah

Sebelum Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, Luhan dengan terburu - buru menghampiri Sehun dan segera memeluk kakinya membuat Sehun terkejut sehingga ia hampir terhuyung ke belakang

"Oppa! Kenapa oppa pergi? Kenapa oppa meninggalkan Lulu?" Luhan menangis di kaki Sehun. Sehun menggendongnya lalu memeluknya

 **"Maafkan ge-ge, ge-ge harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik - baik, jangan sakit lagi"** Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya agar tidak menangis

"Tapi, nanti siapa yang menemani Lulu bermain bola? Siapa yang menemani Lulu pergi ke taman lagi? Lulu tidak mau oppa pergi!"

 **"Lulu pasti akan mendapatkan teman lebih banyak lagi karena Lulu cantik dan juga pintar"** Sehun rasanya ingin menangis juga karena isak tangis Luhan yang mengiris hatinya

"Tapi Lulu tetap tidak mau oppa pergi!" Luhan semakin menangis di pundak Sehun membuat baju Sehun sedikit basah

 **"Aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Aku janji"** Sehun menurunkan Luhan lalu ia mengecup kening Luhan. Ia juga menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Luhan

"Janji? Lulu akan menunggu oppa" Luhan memberikan jari kelingkingnya dan Sehun langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan punya Luhan

"Janji!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo! Jadi ini merupakan ff ketiga gue menurut sejarah dari gue menulis ff. Memang sih ini yang pertama di ffn, sisanya di wattpad, follow dan baca juga ya wushixun0412 :)  
Gue berterima kasih banget buat semua pembaca yang sudah membaca ff gue yang gajelas(?) ini hehe. Gue juga berterima kasih buat Kak Re HHI yang udah mengadakan event besar ini sampai buat gue berpikir keras dalam 3 hari ini *lagi mau UTS loh kak:3***

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di chapter 2 *byebye***

 ***bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miserable Without You**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt, comfort, romance**

 **Warning: GS (GenderSwitch), typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:  
** _"Aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi. aku janji" - Oh Sehun  
"Apa kau melupakanku atau kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Argh aku gila karenamu, Oh Sehun" - Xi Luhan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kris Wu

etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya. Tidak ada unsur penjiplakkan. Semua cast yang berada di dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan lanjut membaca:)**

 **Dilarang keras menjiplak, meniru, mencopy-paste tanpa izin dari saya sebagai penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: TULISAN DI "BOLD" BERARTI DENGAN BAHASA MANDARIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2 tahun kemudian..._

 _Seoul, 12 April 2008_

Untuk: Xi Luhan

 **Halo Lulu! Apa kabar? Ge-ge mengirimkan surat ini untukmu. Masih ingat ge-ge kan? Maaf sudah membuat Lulu menunggu selama 2 tahun. Ge-ge masih belum bisa mengunjungi Lulu karena belum ada waktu. Masih mau menunggu kan? Maafin ge-ge ya. Oh ya, ge-ge dapat kabar kalau Lulu dapat peringkat pertama di kelas ya? Selamat untuk Lulu. Lulu mau hadiah apa? Ge-ge akan mengirimnya dari sini untuk Lulu. Ge-ge di sini baik - baik saja, jangan khawatir. Apa Lulu sudah bisa berbicara Korea dengan baik? Kalau sudah berkunjunglah ke sini karena ge-ge akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Ge-ge baru saja menjadi seorang trainee di sebuah agensi besar di Korea, ge-ge harap Lulu juga bisa mencapai cita - cita Lulu dengan baik. Semoga kita dapat bertemu secepatnya. Ge-ge merindukan Lulu!**

 _-Oh Sehun-_

* * *

 _Beijing, 20 April 2008_

Untuk: Oh Sehun

Oppa! Lulu juga merindukan oppa! Lulu sudah bisa membaca tulisan hangul dengan baik jadi bisakah Lulu mengunjungi oppa? Tapi Lulu masih terlalu kecil untuk menemui oppa di Korea. Lulu harap oppa mau menunggu Lulu. Jika oppa sudah menjadi trainee, berarti oppa akan menjadi artis nantinya, selamat untuk oppa! Oppa, Lulu mau oppa datang ke sini agar kita bisa bermain lagi. Lulu tidak mau apapun asalkan oppa di sini bersama Lulu. Lulu akan selalu menunggu kok. Semoga oppa selalu sehat dan memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi Lulu. Jangan lupakan Lulu, oppa! Lulu akan selalu mengingat oppa!

 _-Xi Luhan-_

 **.**

 **.**

 _2 tahun kemudian..._

 _Beijing, 20 Mei 2010_

Untuk: Oh Sehun

Oppa, apa kabarmu baik - baik saja? Sudah 4 tahun tapi oppa belum bisa menemui Lulu. Tidak apa, Lulu akan selalu menunggu. Oppa, Lulu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah. Lulu sudah lulus oppa! Sekarang Lulu sudah terdaftar di sekolah menengah pertama di kota Beijing. Orang tua Lulu memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota supaya Lulu mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik. Bagaimana dengan masa trainee oppa? Apa berjalan dengan lancar? Ahh Lulu sangat merindukan oppa. Lulu percaya bahwa oppa pasti akan menepati janji oppa suatu saat nanti. Lulu akan tetap menunggu _kok_. Semoga oppa selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia karena jika demikian maka Lulu akan merasakan hal yang sama di sini

 _-Xi Luhan-_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _2 tahun kemudian..._

 _Beijing, 10 Januari 2012_

Untuk: Oh Sehun

Oppa! Kenapa oppa tidak membalas suratku? Apa oppa sangat sibuk? Tidak apa, aku mengerti keadaan oppa. Bagaimana kabar oppa? Apa semuanya baik - baik saja? Aku harap begitu. Berita terakhir yang aku tahu adalah bahwa oppa masuk ke sebuah agensi dan menjadi trainee di sana? Apa oppa sudah mulai debut atau belum? Jika belum, berusahalah semaksimal mungkin karena aku tahu oppa sangat berbakat di bidang seni. Oppa pernah menari untukku ketika aku menangis waktu dulu karena teman - temanku meninggalkanku untuk bermain di pantai. Ahh aku jadi mengenang masa itu. Aku mendapatkan prestasi yang baik di sini sehingga aku masuk ke dalam kelas percepatan. Aku akan lulus tahun ini dan aku minta doa oppa supaya aku bisa mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik di sini. Aku sangat merindukan oppa. Apakah oppa tidak merindukanku juga? Aku harap oppa membalas suratku secepatnya

 _-Xi Luhan-_

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 tahun kemudian..._

Seorang lelaki berwajah malaikat berjalan terburu - buru menyusuri lorong gedung sebuah agensi besar ini untuk menghampiri beberapa orang di bawah naungannya. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa kertas berisikan daftar lagu yang akan di tampilkan. setelah menemukan ruangan yang ia cari, ia segera masuk dan sudah di sambut oleh orang - orang tersebut

"Hyung, kau datang? Ahh aku kira kau menonton konser SNSD sunbae-nim" Mereka menghentikan latihan mereka setelah melihat manager mereka yang mempunyai wajah seperti malaikat itu datang dengan beberapa lembar kertas

"Kalian mau mengadakan konser lagi, mana mungkin aku..."

"Apa?! Konser?!"

"Ya, kalian akan mengadakan tur konser di berbagai negara lagi mulai bulan depan" Kim Joonmyeon, manager yang memiliki wajah malaikat itu membagi lembaran kertas di tangannya kepada 3 orang yang sedang tidur terkapar di lantai ruangan tempat mereka latihan dance

"Konser lagi? Ahh hyung, aku lelah. Haruskah aku mengirim surat kepada agensi untuk menambah jam tidurku? Konser tur dari agensi saja belum selesai. Hyung, minggu depan jadwal tur konser di Jepang dan kami harus mempersiapkan konser kami sendiri ketika konser tur lain lagi berjalan? Hyung, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" salah satu dari mereka memiliki kulit tan memprotes hingga ia mendapat satu pukulan dari temannya

"Ya! Yang kau pikirkan hanya tidur, eoh? Dasar pemalas! Enyahlah kau pemalas! Kau penari yang hebat tapi pemalas dalam melakukan apapun" seseorang dari mereka yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata - rata itu yang memukul kepada lelaki berkulit tan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu

"Chanyeol hyung! Ini sakit!" lelaki yang memiliki kulit tan itu mengelus kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan. Dasar manja!

"Aish! Orang - orang ini sudah tua masih saja bertingkah seperti anak - anak" lelaki yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak malas kepada dua orang temannya yang sudah berumur tapi masih memiliki sikap anak - anak yang terkadang membuat fans mereka heran, sebenarnya siapa yang memiliki umur paling muda?

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau katakan?! Ulangi sekali lagi, hyungmu ini tidak mendengarnya!" Seseorang bernama Chanyeol menghampiri lelaki bernama Sehun itu yang sedang berbaring tenang di sofa. Ia memilih pindah menjauh dari dua lelaki yang tadi beradu mulut itu

"Tidak ada. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Joonmyeon hyung?" Sehun, lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan sofa kesayangannya lalu berlari menuju Joonmyeon yang sedang membaca kertas - kertas di tangannya

"Hentikan sikap anak - anak kalian! Aish! Aku bingung kenapa harus aku yang menjadi manager kalian!" Joonmyeon memukul Sehun dengan gulungan kertasnya membuat Chanyeol dan lelaki tan bernama Kai itu tertawa

"Supaya hyung terlatih jika sudah memiliki anak nanti! Aish! Hyung hentikan! Sebaiknya hyung memikirkan pernikahan daripada harus memukulku seperti ini! Hyung!" Sehun meronta - ronta sedangkan temannya malah semakin tertawa atas tingkahnya. Teman seperti apa mereka?

"Apa yang kau katakan, eoh?! Ya! Kau seharusnya juga berpikir begitu! Umurmu juga sudah tua, Oh Sehun" Joonmyeon tidak berhenti memukul Sehun dengan kertasnya

"Lebih tua, hyung. Tapi lihatlah hyung yang lebih bersikap anak - anak daripada kami. Sampai kapan hyung mau memukulku?!"

"Bertengkarlah hingga larut malam, aku ingin tidur" Kai berjalan menghampiri sofa dan lalu segera menghempaskan badannya dengan nyaman

"Ya! Jangan sampai kau tidur, Kai! Aku akan menyirammu dengan air es. Kau ingat, sekarang masih musim dingin" Joonmyeon berhenti memukuli Sehun dan berjalan menghampiri Kai dengan senyum licik tercetak di bibirnya

"Baiklah hyung, kurasa kita lebih baik berlatih daripada kau mengambil satu ember air untuk Kai" Chanyeol menghentikan aksi Joonmyeoon yang ingin memukul Kai dengan memeluk Joonmyeon yang tingginya jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol

"Lepaskan pelukkanmu!" Chanyeol melepas pelukkannya lalu tersenyum sumringah membuat Joonmyeon menatapnya sinis

"Latihan kali ini sampai larut malam! Itu hukuman untuk kalian!"

"Hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini resep obatnya, tuan. Tolong diminum sesuai jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Selamat malam, dan lekas sembuh" Seorang wanita berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna cokelat berdiri dengan tegap lalu membungkuk. Setelah itu ia mempersilahkan pasiennya keluar dari ruangannya dengan hormat serta senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya membuat kecantikannya hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Dokter Xi apa kau langsung pulang atau..."

"Tidak, Yixing. Ada jadwal operasi nanti malam jam 1 pagi" wanita dengan name tag bertuliskan "Xi Luhan" di jas putih bersihnya melepas kacamatanya lalu memijit kepalanya pelan. Seharian ini banyak pasien yang menghampirinya dan sudah dua operasi yang ia hadapi hari ini dan akan bertambah menjadi tiga nantinya.

"Tapi sepertinya eonni sudah kelelahan. Setahuku ada dokter yang bertugas untuk dini hari" Zhang Yixing, suster yang selalu bersamanya di rumah sakit ini menyusun peralatan dokter yang ada di ruangan Luhan lalu menyimpannya ke dalam lemari

"Lihat! Tidak ada dokter spesialis yang sama denganku. Kyungsoo ada untuk membantuku dalam operasi" Luhan menunjukkan kertas berisi jadwal jaga para dokter di rumah sakit ini

"Butuh ditemani, eonni?" Yixing mengambil tempat di depan Luhan, tempat biasa para pasien berkonsultasi dengan Luhan

"Tidak perlu, banyak suster yang berjaga di malam hari, _kan_? Kau sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahatlah" Luhan tersenyum lalu ia berjalan ke arah dispenser untuk mengambil segelas air

"Siapa yang meminta jadwal operasi jam 1? Aish! Tidakkah mereka tahu dokter juga butuh istirahat?" Yixing memprotes jadwal kerja seorang dokter yang terkadang tidak manusiawi

"Sebenarnya itu adalah tugas Dokter Park Ji Soo, tapi ia harus pergi ke rumah pasien pribadinya. Jadi, aku menggantikannya. Mungkin aku akan tidur di ruangan ini lagi" Luhan terkekeh membuat Yixing tersenyum simpul. Terkadang ia kagum dengan dokter yang satu ini. Ia masih berumur 24 tahun tapi sudah memiliki gelar dokter spesialis THT (Telinga, Hidung, Tenggorokan) karena prestasinya sewaktu sekolah dulu. Ia mengikuti kelas percepatan di menengah pertama dan menengah atas lalu mengambil jurusan kedokteran di negeri gingseng ini dan lulus dengan nilai diluar perkiraan siapapun. Ia langsung direkrut masuk ke rumah sakit yang namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh Korea ini dan seberapa banyak pun pekerjaan yang ia hadapi, ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Sepertinya aku akan menemani eonni dalam melakukan operasi nanti" Yixing mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam benda persegi panjang yang ajaib itu. Di sana tertera nama Suster Park Sooyeong, teman baik Yixing yang sama - sama diterima di rumah sakit ini

"Halo, ada apa eonni?"

 _"Yixing-ah, apa kau bisa menggantikan eonni untuk operasi jam 1 nanti? Eonni akan pergi kencan malam ini"_ terdengar suara cengiran di seberang sana membuat Yixing tersenyum

"Tentu. Kali ini aku memakluminya, eonni. Bersenang - senanglah"

 _"Terima kasih, Xing-ah. Kau memang terbaik! Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Dokter Xi. Dokter muda itu pasti mengerti posisiku"_

"Ya!"

Yixing menyimpan ponselnya di saku bajunya lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya

"Ayo kita ke cafe untuk minum kopi" Yixing berdiri begitu pun Luhan

"Jadi, kau serius menggantikan Sooyeong?"

"Ya. Ada masalah, Dokter Xi?"

"Kau memang paling mengerti diriku, Yixing-ah" Luhan menghampiri Yixing dan segera merangkul pundaknya lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan kerja Luhan dengan tertawa kecil

"Kau selalu memujiku jika aku mau menemaniku, eonni. Aku bosan" Yixing merengut lucu membuat Luhan tertawa lalu ia mengerjai Yixing

"Apa ini maksudnya? Kau minta ditraktir, eoh?" Luhan menggelitik Yixing membuatnya tertawa terbahak - bahak

" _Good job_ , eonni. Kau mengerti maksudku. Aku ingin Americano ya, eonni"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti darimu, eoh?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, aku harus pergi!" Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang sedang mengisi daya di pojok ruangan lalu ia juga tak lupa memakai hoodienya yang berwarna hitam senada dengan warna kaos dan celana jeansnya

"Mau kemana? Latihan belum selesai, Sehun-ah" mata Joonmyeon tidak berhenti mengikuti kemana pun Sehun berjalan dari sudut ruangan ke sudut lainnya hanya untuk mengambil barang - barangnya

"Adik sepupuku akan menghadapi operasi sekitar... oh astaga! 20 menit lagi, hyung! Aku harus pergi!" Terakhir, Setelah ia mengecek jam di pergelangannya, Sehun meraih kunci mobilnya di atas meja dengan pintu masuk

"Jangan pulang hingga pagi hari atau aku akan menarikmu menemui staf agensi Sehun!"

"Tetap gunakan maskermu walaupun rumah sakit saat ini sangat sepi. Hati - hati di jalan, Sehun-ah. Baliklah ke dorm, jangan ke rumah orang tuamu! Jangan lupa acara nonton bola bersama!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke udara dan Sehun membalasnya lalu ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Sehun segera meraih tombol lift dan pintu lift segera terbuka. Ia menatap seseorang di dalamnya sebelum masuk lalu menutup pintu lift tersebut

"Selamat malam, sunbae" orang itu menyapa Sehun ramah

"Ya, selamat malam, Irene" Sehun tersenyum simpul di tengah dirinya yang sedang dikejar waktu

"Sunbae nampak terburu - buru, ada urusan penting?"

"Ya. Aku duluan!" Sehun dengan cepat melangkah ke luar ketika pintu lift terbuka dan ia berlari menuju parkiran.

Sehun melajukan mobil mercedez benz kesayangannya dengan cepat karena jarak dari gedung agensinya ke rumah sakit tersebut bisa menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Sebenarnya jika Sehun tidak datang juga tidak masalah karena sepupunya pun juga sangat mengerti keadaan Sehun yang sering pulang larut karena latihan. Tapi, Sehun merasa ini merupakan keharusan untuk menjumpai adik sepupunya itu yang akan menghadapi operasi pertamanya karena penyakit radang _tonsil dan adenoid_ (amandel) yang Sehun kurang mengerti. Maklum, dia tidak menyentuh pelajaran IPA semenjak masuk sekolah kesenian menengah atas yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir, Sehun segera turun dan langsung berlari masuk ke gedung rumah sakit yang sangat besar itu. Ia mencari - cari letak lift dan ketika ia sudah menemukannya ia menekan tombol lift lalu masuk dan segera menekan angka 7 karena apa yang barusan ia baca di depan lift adalah letak ruang operasi yang berada di lantai 7

"Permisi, suster" Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk menyamarkan suaranya agar tidak diketahui siapapun

"Selamat malam, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suster yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun

"Pasien atas nama Kim Seojun, apa sedang berada di ruang operasi?"

"Sebentar saya periksa dulu, tuan" suster dengan name tag "Park Hyeri" itu duduk di kursinya lalu berkutak dengan komputer di hadapannya sebelum kembali berdiri dan melemparkan seulas senyum kepada Sehun

"Pasien atas nama Kim Seojun sedang menjalankan operasi dari satu jam yang lalu dengan dokter bernama Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo di ruang operasi sebelah sini" Suster tersebut menunjuk dengan tangannya lorong di sisi kirinya

"Baiklah. Kapan operasi akan selesai?"

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi, tuan" Suster tersebut tersenyum setelah menghitung waktu dengan jam dinding yang tertempel tepat di belakangnya

"Terima kasih" Sehun membungkuk lalu segera menuju ke ruang operasi yang dimaksud dan ia sudah menemukan keluarga Seojun di sana

"Sehun-ah, kau datang?" Mama Seojun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sehun

"Ne, ahjumma. Apa semuanya baik - baik saja?" Sehun membalas pelukkan dari mama Seojun

"Semuanya pasti akan baik - baik saja. 30 menit lagi operasi akan selesai" Mama Seojun melepas pelukannya lalu mengajak Sehun duduk

"Apa dia mencariku tadi? Maaf aku datang terlambat karena harus latihan" Sehun memainkan kunci mobilnya sambil menunduk

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kau akan mengunjunginya. Tidak apa, Sehun-ah. Semua sudah mengerti kondisimu" Mama Seojun tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak anak dari kakak kesayangannya itu

Semua terdiam. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Seojun. Hanya terdengar detingan jarum jam yang terus berputar hingga mereka melihat tanda lampu di depan ruang operasi berubah menjadi warna hijau yang sebelumnya bewarna merah

"Operasinya berhasil" Sehun berdiri begitu juga dengan orang tua Seojun. Mereka menunggu Seojun keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Aku akan berbicara dengan dokternya nanti, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi bisa langsung menghampiri Seojun di ruang rawatnya" Mama Seojun mengangguk begitu juga Ayahnya. Sehun kembali memasang maskernya takut - takut kalau suster di sini merupakan salah satu fansnya

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya. Operasnyai berhasil. Pasien akan kami bawa ke ruang inap dan kita akan menunggu ia siuman dari obat biusnya" Seorang dokter datang menghampiri mereka dengan ramah membuat Sehun sedikit terpana

"Semuanya baik - baik saja, bukan?"

"Tentu. Tidak ada masalah selama operasi. Ada yang bisa berbicara dengan saya di ruangan saya?" dokter tersebut memandang tiga orang di hadapannya satu - persatu.

"Saya yang akan berbicara dengan anda di ruangan anda, dokter" Sehun berdehem

"Mari ikut saya ke ruangan. Permisi tuan dan nyonya" Dokter tersebut membungkuk hormat lalu ia berjalan diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya

"Selamat malam dan silahkan duduk di sini, tuan" Dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di kursi pasien sedangkan ia mengambil berkas yang berada di tangan Yixing yang sudah berdiri di belakang kursi dokter tersebut

"Sebelumnya, pasien bernama Kim Seojun belum pernah berkonsultasi ataupun memeriksa dirinya kepada saya. Biasanya dilakukan oleh Dokter Park Ji Soo. Tapi berhubung Dokter Park memiliki urusan pribadi, maka saya selaku dokter yang menangani masalah yang sama dengan Dokter Park menggantikannya untuk melakukan operasi. Perkenalkan nama saya Xi Luhan, senang bertemu dengan anda" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di sambut ramah oleh Sehun

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan anda"

"Jadi kita langsung saja, tuan. Menurut hasil operasi yang baru dilakukan, pasien Kim Seojun..." Luhan menggeser kursinya untuk mengambil beberapa file di mejanya yang lain lalu ia letakkan di meja di hadapannya

"Pasien Kim Seojun akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat obat bius sudah habis. Rasa sakit itu akan terasa selama 10 hari. Untuk itu pasien harus diberikan asupan yang dingin seperti es krim, pudding, jelly agar dapat membuat lapisan selaput lendir tetap lembap dan mencegah keropeng mengering dan gugur lebih cepat. Ada yang mau di tanyakan, tuan?" Luhan menatap mata Sehun sambil menunggu jawabannya. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak asing dengan mata ini

"Jadi kalau diberikan makanan yang berbau gorengan, bisa?"

"Maaf, tuan. Anda berbicara kurang jelas, bisa diulang kembali?"

Sehun membuka maskernya sementar Luhan sedang mencari kertas untuk mencatat resep obat yang akan ditebus

"Jadi kalau diberikan makanan yang berbau gorengan, bisa?" Sehun berdehem dan tepat saat itu juga Luhan menatap wajahnya dan ia menjatuhkan rahanganya sempurna

"Oh- Oh Sehun?"

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Sehun melongo

"Kau..."

"Ahh! Kau salah satu fans kami, ya?" Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan semakin bingung

"Fans? Apa kau artis?"

"Tentu. Kau tidak mengenal boygrup kami? Kami debut dengan nama EXO. Sudah berjalan hampir 10 tahun" Sehun tersenyum dan itu tidak mengubah ekspresi Luhan

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" bisik Luhan

"Maaf, anda bicara apa Dokter Xi? Saya tidak mendengarnya" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan membuat Luhan otomatis menjauh

"Tidak ada. Jadi, apa yang tuan pertanyakan tadi?" Luhan menunduk, ia enggan menatap Sehun di depannya

"Jika diberikan makanan yang mengandung minyak seperti makanan di goreng, bisa?"

"Oh, tidak bisa, tuan. Makanan penggaruk seperti roti bakar atau kraker dan sejenisnya seperti yang disebutkan oleh tuan dapat membuat tenggorokannya teriritasi, jadi jangan berikan dulu dan jangan berikan makanan atau minuman panas juga. Selama proses penyembuhan di sini, pihak rumah sakit akan memberikan makanan yang dingin untuk dikonsumsi pasien" Luhan berbicara sambil menuliskan resep obat di kertasnya

"Berapa lama penyembuhan berlangsung?"

"Sekitar 2 minggu. Ini resep obat yang harus ditebus, tuan" Luhan merobek kertas tersebut lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sehun

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih, Dokter Xi" Sehun bangkit berdiri begitu juga Luhan. Mereka saling membungkuk lalu Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya

"Apa kau melupakanku, oppa?" Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja

"Apa ada masalah, eonni?" Lihatlah, ia bahkan lupa kalau Yixing masih setia berdiri di belakangnya

"Dia melupakanku, Yixing-ah" detik itu juga air mata lolos dari mata indah Luhan.

"Tidak apa, eonni. Semuanya akan baik - baik saja" Yixing terus menepuk punggung Luhan yang menangis di pelukkannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dokter muda itu menangis tiba - tiba. Yang ia tahu, Luhan butuh tempat untuk meluapkan kesedihannya dan Yixing sangat bersedia melakukannya tanpa diminta

"Dia bodoh! Kenapa dia melupakanku? Dia sudah melanggar janjinya!"

"Aku sudah berusaha mati - matian agar bisa menemuimu di Korea hiks, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Hiks" Luhan menangis hingga sesenggukkan membuat Yixing enggan mengatakan apapun

"Kau juga bodoh, Luhan. Kenapa kau mempercayai lelaki brengsek seperti dia? Hiks"

"Eonni, jangan menangis" Yixing memeluk Luhan lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan

"Tidakkah kau tahu hiks hidupku tak berarti tanpamu hiks, Oh Sehun! hiks"

"Oh Sehun bodoh! Kenapa lelaki brengsek sepertimu bisa membuatku mencintaimu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue balik nih(?) Niatnya mau buat sedih gitu tapi kayaknya gagal dehh, yaudahlah ya, anggap aja itu cerita udah sedih banget /plak/ Oh iya, makasih buat review - review yang telah kalian berikan. Maaf gue gabisa sebutkan satu - satu disini tapi over all gue berterima kasih banget kalian juga udah rela - relain waktu kalian untuk baca nih ff. Gue sangat menghargai waktu kalian. Sorry gue baru update karena biasalah masalah sekolah yang tak pernah bisa dihindari (baca: ujian). Gue menghabiskan 7 jam waktu gue utk menulis satu chapter ini (sudah masuk makan, nonton, dan melamun ria) Jadi, gue berharap bagi yang baca ff ini untuk memberikan reviewnya supaya ff ini bisa memiliki alur yang menyenangkan bagi pembaca. Sekian aja dari guee, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miserable Without You**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt, comfort, romance**

 **Warning: GS (GenderSwitch), typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**  
"Aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi. aku janji" - Oh Sehun  
"Apa kau melupakanku atau kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Argh aku gila karenamu, Oh Sehun" - Xi Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kris Wu

etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya. Tidak ada unsur penjiplakkan. Semua cast yang berada di dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan lanjut membaca:)**

 **Dilarang keras menjiplak, meniru, mencopy-paste tanpa izin dari saya sebagai penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: TULISAN DI "BOLD" BERARTI DENGAN BAHASA MANDARIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan terburu - buru di sebuah gang sempit. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak pulang lewat sini ketika jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Tapi ini merupakan jalan tercepat menuju apartemennya. Tidak ada bus yang lewat jam segini maka dari itu ia berjalan kaki. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat karena gang tersebut sangat gelap dan sepi

Jalan keluar dari gang tersebut sudah tampak di mata Luhan. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai. Tiba - tiba Luhan mendengar suara wanita berteriak dan itu membuat langkah menjadi lambat. Ia mencari asal suara tersebut dan ia menemukannya. Seorang wanita tanpa sehelai pakaian di tubuhnya terkapar tak berdaya di sudut anak gang. Di sekelilingnya ada 6 orang lelaki mabuk yang tidak memakai celana. Mereka secara bergantian memasuki wanita tersebut membuat sang wanita terus menjerit minta tolong tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menolongnya. Hanya Luhan yang merupakan manusia waras berada di gang tersebut.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh wanita itu!" Luhan sudah bergetar hebat karena ketakutan tapi ia masih bisa mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk meneriaki pria brengsek yang berada 10 meter di depannya. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, Luhan malah masuk ke jurang akibat keberaniannya

Lelaki mabuk itu malah tertawa sesaat Luhan berteriak. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan tidak mampu bergerak. Kakinya mendadak kaku saat ia ingin lari dari pria mabuk itu. Luhan bergetar hebat hingga peluh keluar dari pelipisnya ketika pria tersebut menyentuh pundaknya

"Anak muda ini pemberani sekali! Kau mau merasakannya juga, hah?! Pria itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Aroma alkohol menusuk indra penciuman Luhan. Luhan tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun saat pria tersebut mulai menarik kemejanya

"Tidak! Jangan kumohon jangan!" Luhan berusaha menahan tangan pria tersebut untuk tidak merobek bajunya seketika. Saat itu juga air mata lolos dari pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam ketika pria brengsek itu berhasil membuka kemejanya dengan paksa. Masih beruntung Luhan memakai kaos di dalam kemejanya

"Sehun hiks...opp-pa..tolong aku...hiks" Yang terlintas di pikiran Luhan hanyalah Sehun. Ia teringat masa kecilnya ketika Sehun menolongnya dari teman - teman lelakinya yang berusaha menyentuh Luhan. Sehun pasti akan memukul lelaki tersebut

Tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Sehun sudah tidak ada di sisinya beberapa tahun terakhir. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Jika ini adalah akhir hidupnya, ia berharap Sehun tidak mengetahui kepergiannya, ia berharap Sehun tidak bersedih jika ia mengetahuinya. Ia berharap Sehun selalu bahagia dan mampu meraih cita - citanya dengan baik. Ia ingin Sehun selalu dalam keadaan bahagia, meskipun itu justru melukai perasaannya

"Ya! Keparat! Bajingan!" Teriakkan seseorang dari sudut gang menyadarkan Luhan. Pria brengsek itu belum membuka kaos Luhan karena sibuk ngomong sendiri dan pergerakkannya juga lambat karena mabuk. Beruntung cahaya sangat minim, sehingga Luhan tidak melihat para pria tersebut yang setengah telanjang

Luhan merasa badanya dihempas keras ke tanah. Ia merintih sebelum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seseorang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia memukul keenam pria brengsek itu. Setelah semuanya beres, ia menghampiri Luhan yang sudah memucat sedari tadi

"Apa kau mendengarku? Luhan, kau baik - baik saja? Luhan, jawab aku" Orang itu menepuk pipi Luhan menyadarkan Luhan yang sudah hampir pingsan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan senyum tipis mengembang di bibir orang itu

"Luhan! Xi Luhan!" Luhan membuka matanya dan ia menangkap suasana yang berbeda. Sooyeong serta Yixing menatapnya khawatir. Apa yang terjadi barusan adalah mimpi? Kenapa terasa seperti nyata?

"Apa kau baik - baik saja? Yixing memanggilku setelah kau teriak seperti orang ketakutan. Kau mimpi buruk?" Sooyeong menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Luhan dan suhu badannya normal membuat Sooyeong bernafas lega

"Aku bermimpi, kan? Itu tidak nyata kan? Luhan mendadak ketakutan. Ia sedikit tersentak di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk ke dua kakinya Ia takut kenangan buruknya sewaktu sekolah dulu terulang kembali

"Eonni ini aku, Zhang Yixing. Kau bermimpi tadi, eonni. Sebaiknya kau minum dulu" Yixing mencoba mendekat dengan segelas air di tangannya. Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum meraih gelas di tangan Yixing di tangannya

"Ia butuh istirahat, Yixing. Sebaiknya kau merawatnya. Sepertinya menangis sebelum tertidur membuatnya bermimpi buruk" Sooyeong menghela nafasnya berat sebelum berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Tidak. Aku harus memeriksa pasien atas nama Kim Seojun" Luhan melompat dari tempat tidur pasien di ruangannya lalu mengambil stetoskop di atas meja. Ia juga berkaca sebentar untuk memperbaiki penampilannya

"Xi Luhan!" Sooyeong selaku paling tua di sana menggertak Luhan

"Kenapa sunbae? Aku sudah baik - baik saja. Lihatlah" Luhan berdiri tegap di hadapan Sooyeong sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya jantungnya masih harus berisitirahat. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang saat ia berusaha menyakinkan Sooyeong. Bahkan ia berharap suster ini tidak mendengar detak jantungnya

"Kau belum mandi" Sooyeong melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai.

"Ahh benar, aku belum mandi" Luhan segera meletakkan kembali stetoskopnya di atas meja lalu berlari mengambil pakaiannya di sebuah lemari kecil setelah itu ia masuk kamar mandi di ruangannya. Beginilah keseharian Luhan, sangat jarang pulang ke rumah karena dikejar waktu operasi dan ia merasa percuma ke rumah hanya untuk beberapa jam.

"Aish! Anak muda zaman sekarang" Sooyeong menggelengkan kepalanya dan Yixing tertawa akibat tingkah lucu Luhan yang barusan terjadi

 **.**

 **.**

"Kondisi anda sudah membaik. Semuanya baik - baik saja pasca operasi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengatur tetesan infus di selangnya.

"Dok"

"Ya?" Luhan menatap pasien yang merupakan adik sepupu Oh Sehun itu

"Dokter sangat cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku akan mengganti dokter pribadi" Kim Seojun, lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu menyengir menampakkan eye smilenya membuatnya sedikit lebih tampan

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Luhan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Yixing di belakangnya

"Eonni kau digoda anak sekolah yang umurnya baru 17 tahun" Yixing tertawa sambil memeriksa laporan pemeriksaan di tangannya

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan memukulmu" Luhan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Yixing dan segera menghampiri suster Park Sooyeong dan Dokter Lee Seokjin yang sedang mengobrol bersama di meja resepsionis. Yixing tidak ikut bergabung karena harus memberi laporan pasien sebelumnya ke Dokter Park Ji Soo yang seharusnya menangani pasien bernama Kim Seojun itu

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini Luhan-ah" Dokter Lee yang merupakan sunbae Luhan memujinya

"Terima kasih, sunbae. Wahh banyak sekali yang memujiku hari ini" Luhan tersenyum sambil membungkuk ke arah Dokter Lee

"Kau memang selalu cantik, Luhan. Dokter muda sepertimu sering menjadi tempat penghilang suntuk untuk dokter - dokter senior di sini. Memandangimu saja bisa membuat para dokter betah di rumah sakit hingga larut malam" Sooyeong tersenyum sambil menulis beberapa laporan setelah ia menerima telepon dari bagian resepsionis lantai satu

"Aku jadi malu. Berhentilah memujiku, sunbae" Luhan tertawa lalu kedua tangannya menutupi wajah manisnya

"Bagaimana kalau jam istirahat nanti kita makan bersama?" Dokter Lee memandang Sooyeong dan Luhan bergantian

"Ahh maaf sebelumnya sunbae, ini akhir bulan jadi aku harus menghemat" Sooyoung membungkukkan badannya

"Aku yang menaktir. Tenang saja. Jangan lupa bawa Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengajak Jisoo dan Jonghyun juga"

"Terima kasih, sunbae" Luhan dan Sooyeong sama - sama membungkuk hormat

"Luhan eonni! Ahh maksudku Dokter Xi, ada pasien!" Yixing belari ke arah mereka.

"Apa?! Atas nama siapa? Seingatku tidak ada jadwal pemeriksaan untuk pasien pribadiku" Luhan bolak - balik melihat jam tangannya sambil berpikir keras apakah ada seorang pasien yang menelponnya untuk waktu pemeriksaan sekarang

"Siapa yang berada di ruanganku?"

" Anna sunbae yang berada di ruanganmu, eonni" Yixing menerima sebuah papan dan beberapa kertas di atasnya yang Sooyeong titipkan untuk Anna yang juga merupakan seorang suster di rumah sakit ini

"Aish! Bisakah pasien itu tidak mengganggu waktu santaiku?" Luhan merapikan penampilannya lalu ia menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir tipis yang selalu berada di saku jas putih kebanggaannya

"Jangan diambil pusing, Lu. Banyak pasien yang seperti itu. Datang sesukanya seperti dia saja yang memiliki kesibukkan" Dokter Lee memukul bahunya pelan. Memberi sedikit semangat untuk Luhan sepertinya tidak masalah

"Terima kasih, sunbae. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Luhan membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangannya sembari kakinya melangkah menuju lift

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah!"

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Apa hyung?!" Sehun menggerakkan badannya dengan malas. Ia mengusap matanya pelan lalu kembali tidur membuat Chanyeol yang mengganggunya sedari tadi kesal

"Ya! Ayo bangun sebelum manager hyung datang! Aish anak kecil ini!"

"Hyung, ingat umurku sudah 28 tahun. Umur segitu tidak bisa dikatakan anak kecil lagi" Sehun menjawab Chanyeol walau kenyataannya matanya masih terpejam sempurna

"Ya! Lihatlah hyungmu ini jika berbicara!" Chanyeol menepuk kasar pipi Sehun agar anak itu membuka matanya. Sementara Sehun tetap menutup matanya erat walaupun ia sudah meringis kesakitan

"Malas! Kenapa hyung harus membangunkanku, _sih_? Hyung yang mengajakku menonton bola hingga pagi, hyung juga yang mengganggu aku tidur. Kenapa hyung tidak membangunkan Kai?"

"Kai sudah pergi ke studio untuk pemotretan majalah dan KAU masih bisa tidur di sini padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11! Cepat bangun dan mandi!" Chanyeol mempertinggi bagian 'kau' membuat Sehun menutup telinganya

"Sadarlah hyung, suaramu itu sangat tidak enak didengar" Sehun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"Ya! Kau maknae! Tidak adakah rasa sopanmu terhadap yang lebih tua?!"

"Aku senang jika hyung merasa sudah tua dan sebentar lagi akan menjalani wamil. Ya, walaupun 2 tahun lagi, _sih_. Tapi, hyung jangan menggangguku tidur bisa _kan_? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki jadwal untuk hari ini" Sehun mengeluarkan Iphone 6s mililknya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Di sana tertera jadwal mereka masing - masing. Memang benar, Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini

"Latihan bodoh! Tidakkah kau ingat beberapa hari lagi kita akan ke Jepang?!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun kasar menyebabkan Sehun mengaduh kesakitan

"Untuk apa latihan jika Kai saja bahkan tidak ikut dengan kita?"

"Ya! Mulutmu berhenti melawanku!"

"Hyung aku mau tidur, tolong hyung. Hyung bisa membangunkanku nanti jika sudah mau pergi latihan!" Sehun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari tempat tidurnya

"Baiklah. Hyung akan pergi menemui dokter yang kau kagumi itu sendirian" Chanyeol berdiri, merapikan bajunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"Hyung, apa kau sedang sakit?!" Sehun langsung terduduk memandang Chanyeol yang sedang memegang knop pintu

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tenggorokanku sakit. Berhubung dokter yang kau kagumi itu bisa menangani masalahku, jadi aku akan menjumpainya"

"Biasanya kau dengan Kris hyung"

"Bagaimana jika aku mau dengan dokter yang lain? Sekalian melakukan pendekatan, kurasa tidak masalah"

"Aku ikut hyung!"

"Waktumu hanya 5 menit Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dengan muka kusutnya membaca lembaran demi lembaran riwayat pemeriksaan Park Chanyeol, pasien brengsek -menurut Luhan- yang seenak otaknya datang untuk mengganti dokter pribadi tanpa perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Memangnya seluruh waktu Luhan hanya untuk melayani para pasien yang datang? Cih. Lebih baik ia menjadi wanita biasa aja dari awal. Chanyeol seenaknya datang ke rumah sakit ini lalu berkata kepada bagian resepsionis bahwa ia ingin melakukan pemeriksaan dengan Dokter Xi Luhan sekalian mengganti dokter pribadinya. Bagaimana kalau ia tadi sedang melakukan operasi? Atau sedang memeriksa pasien yang datang menjumpainya? Atau sedang berada di luar rumah sakit? Setelah ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol merupakan pasien Dokter Kris Wu, yang menjabat sebagai dokter paling senior di rumah sakit ini, Luhan hampir saja mengelilingi gedung rumah sakit ini kalau ia tidak berpapasan dengan suster bernama Kim Hyuna. Ia berkata Kris sedang menangani operasi dan untungnya operasi itu selesai ketika Luhan sampai di depan ruang operasi. Setidaknya mood buruk Luhan tidak bertambah

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sedari hanya mengikuti gerak - gerik Luhan dengan mata mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari mood buruk Luhan. Sehun terus mengembangkan senyumnya dan Chanyeol memasang muka datar layaknya tidak ada hiburan yang membuatnya sedikit ceria. Memang _sih_ , Luhan cantik apalagi hari ini ia memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan rok hitam menutupi setengah pahanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tertarik lebih jauh. Sehun yang keadaan jauh lebih rapi dari Chanyeol terus menatap Luhan intens, dan ia mulai berpikir, apa ia pernah bertemu dokter ini sebelumnya?

"Ekhm!" Luhan meletakkan lembaran - lembaran tersebut di atas meja lalu kaget melihat Sehun terus menatapnya. _Oh Sehun, apa kau memang tidak mengingatku lagi?_

"Ya! Bodoh!" Chanyeol memukul kepala bagian belakang Sehun supaya ia sadar dari khayalan indahnya

"Akh! Hyung!" Sehun menggerutu sambil memegang bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dengan matanya, Sehun mengikuti arah matanya dan ia melihat Luhan sudah menatap tajam keduanya. Sehun terkekeh lalu ia memasang wajah sedatar - datarnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun

"Pertama, terima kasih telah memberikan kepercayaan kepada saya untuk menjadi dokter pribadi anda, Chanyeol-ssi. Senang bekerjasama dengan anda" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol segera menjabat tangan yang memiliki jari - jari yang sangat lentik

"Kedua, ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan. Chanyeol-ssi. Jika anda ingin mengganti dokter pribadi sebaiknya anda melakukan pertemuan dahulu. Karena tujuan hidup saya bukan hanya melayani orang sakit. Saya juga memiliki urusan pribadi maupun urusan dengan pasien yang lainnya"

"Maaf, lain kali saya akan bertemu dengan dokter terlebih dahulu untuk membuat perjanjian"

"Baiklah, menurut pemeriksaan terakhir..."

"Luhan-ah, Kai mengiku..."

Matilah kau Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tidak melihat ada pasien di depan Luhan. Ia sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya dan setelah ia sadar tidak ada jawaban, ia melongo saat menemukan Luhan dan dua orang di depannya yang sangat Kyungsoo kagumi

"Ek...EXO?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna sedangkan Luhan menatapnya tajam karena masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Lu, me-mereka un-untuk a-apa di-di-si-ni?" Kyungoo tergagap sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan otomatis melewati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri bagaimana supaya fans lain tidak tahu keberadaan mereka

"Sunbae, kau tahu ini rumah sakit _kan_?" Luhan memendam amarahnya dalam - dalam dan tergantikan dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat orang meleleh saat itu juga.

"Ya, ya tentu aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo tidak lepas dari dua orang lelaki yang belun membuka suaranya sedari tadi

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa fungsi rumah sakit bagi masyarakat, Dokter Do" Luhan menghela nafasnya berat sebelum kembali menulis di lembaran riwayat pemeriksaan Chanyeol yang baru

"Apa kalian sedang sakit? Atau salah satu dari kalian sedang sakit?" Kyungsoo bergantian menatap dua lelaki di hadapannya

"Ti-tidak a-ada. Dokter Xi merupakan teman kami, iya _kan_ Luhan?" Sehun mengisyaratkan dengan matanya agar Luhan mengangguk setuju

"Ahh i-iya, ka-mi berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama, eonni" Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Itu memang bukan kenyataannya Kenyataan yang terjadi adalah Sehun merupakan teman kecil Luhan, tapi kenapa Sehun malah tidak mengingat masa kecil mereka yang bahagia? Apa Sehun menganggap itu hal yang sepele sehingga ia dengan gampang melupakannya? Oh Sehun kau brengsek. Kau dengan mudah mengambil hatiku dan menghempasnya hingga ke perut bumi

"Oh, jadi kalian berteman. Kau kenapa tidak pernah cerita kalau punya teman artis eoh?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tajam lalu ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika ia menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati

"Bukan begitu maksudku, eonni. Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Bisa kau tinggal kami, eonni? Masih banyak yang ingin kami bicarakan" Luhan bangkit berdiri lalu mendorong Kyungsoo sampai ke pintu

"Tunggu dulu! Aku harus minta tanda tangan mereka" Kyungsoo berhenti lalu ia mengambil spidol dan kertas di saku jasnya dan ia berikan kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Sehun segera memberi tanda tangannya beserta pesan singkat yang membuat Kyungsoo melayang

 _Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan Kai secepatnya. Saranghae❤ -EXO Chanyeol dan Sehun-_

"Terima kasih, oppa. Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Huh! Hampir saja!" Sehun dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. Rahasia besar yang mereka simpan sejak lama akhirnya tidak terbongkar. Seorang fans masih bisa mereka atasi daripada ratusan fans yang mempergoki mereka di rumah sakit. Memang sih, penyakit Chanyeol bukan penyakit yang begitu parah, tapi jika fans tahu maka fans tidak segan - segan melakukan aksi protes untuk memberikan Chanyeol istirahat di depan gedung agensi

"Ngomong - ngomong dokter itu cantik juga. Dia dokter apa?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan menunggu jawabannya

"Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan paru - paru" Luhan menjawab dengan datar sedangkan dua orang lelaki di depannya melotot kaget

"Wow!" Sehun berdecak kagum lalu ia bertepuk tangan sendiri

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Sehun-ssi" Luhan meletakkan penanya lalu menyisihkan lembaran tersebut ke sebelah kiri. Lidahnya keluh saat mengatakan 'Sehun-ssi' Itu terasa asing baginya

Sedangkan Sehun terdiam. Ia merasa asing saat dokter muda di depannya memanggilnya dengan 'Sehun-ssi' Entah perasaan apa yang dimilikinya, ia seperti sudah lama mengenal Luhan. Ia merasa pernah bertemu Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, silahkan berbaring di sana" Luhan menunjuk tempat tidur di sebalah kanannya dan Chanyeol mengikuti perintahnya

 **.**

 **.**

"Demi apapun, pasienku yang terakhir sangat menyebalkan!" Luhan mengeluh sambil melahap bibimbap yang ia pesan di cafetaria rumah sakit ini

"Apa yang menyebalkan, eoh?! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menahannya lebih lama di rumah sakit ini" Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan dengan sumpitnya sambil menatap tajam Luhan

"Sudah - sudah. Ku dengar rumah sakit ini akan mengirimkan beberapa dokter dan suster untuk membantu konser agensi besar di Jepang dalam bidang kesehatan" Jisoo mengakhiri pertengkaran mulut mereka agar tidak berlanjut

"Jepang? Agensi mana, sunbae?" Luhan menatap Jisoo penasaran. Mungkin saja agensi yang menaungi Sehun?

"Nah itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan pergi" Semua mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka

Ponsel Luhan tiba - tiba berdering membuat semua yang berada satu meja dengan Luhan menatapnya penasaran

"Aish! Ini nomor siapa?" Luhan menggerutu lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Jawab aja, manatau penting" Jonghyun menyenggol lengan Luhan agar mau menjawab deringan ponselnya

"Halo?" Luhan memulai percakapannya duluan sebelum orang diseberang memulai kata - katanya

 _"Aku, Oh Sehun"_

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Apa ini nyata Sehun menelponnya?

 _"Halo? Dokter Xi?"_

"Ya, lalu?"

 _"Besok, kau ada waktu?"_

"Hmm, sepertinya iya. Kenapa?"

 _"Besok Chanyeol hyung akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi"_

"Apa?! Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian kalau pemeriksaannya hanya sebulan sekali. Kenapa harus datang besok, eoh?!" Luhan memukul sumpitnya ke meja membuat semua orang yang berada di cafetaria itu melihatnya

Menyadari kalau ia mendapat tatapan mematikan dari pengunjung cafetaria, Luhan langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk 90 derajat kepada semua pengunjung

"Kau membuatku malu!" Luhan melanjutkan komunikasinya lagi dengan Sehun

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku meminta waktumu besok malam"_

"Untuk apa?"

 _"Ayo kita pergi hanya berdua"_

"Kau serius?!" Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna membuat teman - temannya semakin penasaran

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah sakit jam 7 malam, bisa?"_

"Aku menunggumu"

 _"Oke, selamat malam"_

Pip!

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku jas dan senyuman merekah di bibir tipisnya

"Apa ini? Apa itu orang penting? Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan nomornya? Aigo~ anak muda zaman sekarang" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan makanannya

"Siapa yang menelponmu, eonni? Apakah seorang pasien? Tapi kenapa kau senyum - senyum seperti itu?" Yixing dengan polosnya bertanya sambil melahap makanannya

"Ya! Siapa yang menelponmu? Semua bertanya kepadamu, Xi Luhan! Sadarlah!" Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum tersontak kaget lalu memegang pipinya yang perih akibat pukulan Kyungsoo

"Eonni!" Luhan merengut

"Siapa yang menelponmu, eoh?!" Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis karena Luhan mengeluarkan suara manjanya yang membuat Kyungsoo jijik sendiri

"Oh Sehun, ia mengajakku kencan~!" Luhan menyengir bodoh sementara teman - temannya sudah melotot kaget

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil sportnya yang terparkir di belakang gedung agensi tempatnya menggapai masa depan selama puluhan tahun. Kalau dipikir - pikir ia sudah bernaung dengan agensi ini selama 15 tahun. masa traineenya ia habiskan selama 5 tahun dan 10 tahun sisanya merupakan tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya

Chanyeol berkaca sebentar di pintu lift. Ia mengacak - acak rambutnya kasar lalu menekan tombol lift tersebut. Hari ini ia harus mengantar surat hasil pemeriksaan di tangannya kepada staf agensi. Sudah 5 tahun rutinitas Chanyeol untuk mengantar surat hasil pemeriksaan dirinya. Ini dikarenakan Chanyeol memiliki penyakit radang _tonsil dan adenoid_ (amandel) yang sama dengan adik sepupu Sehun. Ia juga sudah berkali - kali direkomendasikan oleh Dokter Kris Wu, kakak sepupunya yang memiliki aliran darah Cina - Kanada itu untuk melakukan operasi tapi Chanyeol tidak mau karena fans bisa saja mengetahui hal itu

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka

Chanyeol hendak melangkah masuk tetapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang berada di dalam lift tersebut, ia melangkah mundur. Ia hanya berdiri di depan lift sampai pintu itu tertutup kembali. Tapi seseorang di dalam lift tersebut meneka tombol agar pintu lift tetap terbuka

Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau menghindariku terus, Chan? Masuklah" wanita muda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke lift tapi Chanyeol tetap diam di tempatnya

"Chan, ini fasilitas umum. Bukan hanya kau saja yang memakainya. Masuklah! Aku tahu kau memiliki urusan penting dengan staf agensi!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa. Chanyeol menurut dan ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol lift ke lantai 10.

"Kemana aja kau selama ini? Kita berada satu agensi, tapi kenapa sulit sekali menemuimu?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan mereka. Chanyeol tetap diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Chan! Lihatlah orang yang sedang berbicara padamu!" Baekhyun menarik hoodie Chanyeol dengan cengkramannya yang kuat. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap terdiam membiarkan Baekhyun menarik hoodie mahalnya

"Apa kau memang berniat meninggalkanku? Setelah apa yang telah terjadi, kau dengan teganya meninggalkanku?! Chanyeol! Jawab aku!" Baekhyun memukul kuat dada bidang Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu sedikit mundur

Ting!

Chanyeol tanpa kata - kata keluar dari lift meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya karena Chanyeol

"Sampai kapan, Chan? Sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghabiskan waktu santainya dengan menonton film bergenre action kesukaannya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sesi pemotretan untuk majalah terkenal di Jepang. Kai bukan seseorang yang suka menghabiskan waktu santainya di luar. Ia berbeda dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jika Sehun dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan hari libur mereka dengan berjalan - jalan, maka Kai akan memilih tidur di dorm atau melakukan hal sesuka hatinya. Begitu pula setelah pulang dari suatu acara ataupun photoshoot, ia akan meminta manager mereka untuk segera pulang dan ia akan langsung tidur setelah sampai di dorm

Ia meletakkan bungkusan kosong di tangannya ke atas meja. Ia mengambil bungkusan yang lain lalu membukanya. Di meja, bungkusan cemilan sudah berserakan dimana - mana tapi Kai tidak peduli. Menurutnya waktu santai seperti ini jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan membersihkan dorm. Ia memang member paling sibuk, itu sebabnya ia tidak akan membuang - buang waktu santainya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Ia mengerti bahkan sangat mengenai kebersihan di dormnya yang cukup luas ini. Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon pasti akan marah jika melihat keadaan dorm sekotor ini. Tapi sekali lagi Kai tidak peduli. Membersihkan dorm itu urusan belakang, Mungkin ia akan menyuruh Sehun untuk membantunya dengan imbalan akan membelikannya satu gelas chocolate bubble tea kesukaan maknae berwajah datar itu. Itupun kalau ia tidak pulang dengan Chanyeol ataupun Joonmyeon.

"Hyung" Sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm mereka dan segera mengambil duduk di sebelah Kai. Ia mengambil cemilan Kai dan segera membuka bungkusan tersebut

"Ya! Itu punyaku!" Kai menarik kembali bungkusan cemilannya dan terjadilah tarik - menarik seperti anak kecil yang menarik robot kesayangannya dari tangan temannya yang memaksa untuk meminjamkan robot tersebut kepadanya

"Hyung, ngomong - ngomong kau menjadi trending di pencarian naver" Sehun menarik dengan sekuat tenaganya dan ia berhasil merebut kembali bungkusan cemilan tersebut

"Benarkah? Apa itu hanya akal - akalanmu supaya aku mau memberikan cemilanku?" Kai segera bangkit berdiri lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja makan

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, hyung. Kau menjadi trending karena aku" Sehun memakan cemilan di tangannya sambil menonton film yang diputar Kai. _Film apa ini?_ batinnya

Kai kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memandang benda persegi panjang yang jarang ia sentuh itu. ia membuka aplikasi naver lalu langsung membuka mesin pencarian aplikasi tersebut. Dan benar saja, namanya tertera diurutan pertama membuatnya bingun setengah mati. Ia tidak melakukan apapun yang menghebohkan publik hari ini. Tapi kenapa namanya ada di sana?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Kai membuka pilihan yang tertera namanya untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Sebagian besar yang muncul adalah gambar tanda tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan pesan singkat yang biasa mereka lakukan untuk fans mereka

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan Kai secepatnya, kami mencintaimu. Apa ini? Pesan apa yang kalian tulis?" Kai memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Sehun

"Aku sudah tahu, hyung. Kau tidak perlu memperlihatkannya kepada aku lagi. Aish! Pasti dokter itu mengunggahnya di SNS" Sehun mendorong tangan Kai agar ponselnya menjauh dari matanya. Demi apapun, Kai suka sekali membuat pengatur cahaya di ponselnya menjadi paling terang.

"Dokter? Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Kemana kau tadi dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Oh, aku pergi menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Dia merasa tidak enak badan dan sekalian mengganti dokter pribadi, hyung"

"Ganti? Pria atau wanita?"

"Wanita. Sepertinya dari Cina. Kalau kau melihatnya, mungkin kau akan terpesona. Dia benar - benar cantik, hyung. Sangat sempurna" Sehun dengan tangannya mendeskripsikan betapa cantiknya dokter pribadi Chanyeol itu membuat Kai sedikit tertarik akan perbincangannya

"Kau serius? Apa dia masih muda atau di atas umur Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya dia berumur 20 tahun. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi wajahnya masih sangat muda. Aku malah mengira dia anak sekolah" Sehun menyengir bodoh dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan di belakang kepalanya oleh Kai

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sekolah menjadi dokter itu butuh waktu yang lama, bodoh. Lalu yang kalian berikan tanda tangan siapa? Dokter itu? Apa ia mengagumiku?" Kai tersenyum malu sedangkan Sehun malah menatapnya sinis

"Mengacalah hyung. Bukan dokter pribadi Chanyeol hyung, tapi temannya. Dia seorang dokter bedah. Menurutku cantik juga, tapi masih lebih cantik dokter pribadi Chanyeol hyung" Sehun tertawa keras dan langsung mendapat pukulan lagi, kali ini di perutnya

"Akh! Hyung! Kau selalu memukulku" Sehun meringis sambil memegang perutnya

"Itu akibatnya kau mengejek hyungmu" Kai bersandar di sofa lalu mengambil bungkus cemilannya yang lain

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan orangnya hyung? Aku bisa mencarinya di instagram karena fans menemukannya di sana" Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana

"Jika dia tidak secantik yang kau deskripsikan, aku akan membunuhmu"

"Kau pasti akan terpesona, hyung. Percayalah"

Sehun mengotak - atik ponselnya cukup lama. Berkali - kali bunyi notifikasinya terdengar saat ia sudah masuk ke akun instagramnya. Setelah membuat Kai hampir meledak karena bunyi ponsel Sehun sangat mengganggu, Sehun memberikan ponselnya kepada Kai

"Jangan pedulikan notifikasinya, sepertinya itu akun si dokter bedah, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Tadi aku sempat melihat name tag di jasnya. Apa menurutmu cantik hyung?" Giliran Sehun yang menyaksikan film tersebut sementara Kai memandang ponsel Sehun. Di sana menampilkan sebuah foto dua wanita cantik yang satu memegang kue ulang tahun dan yang satu lagi tersenyum manis di sampongnya

"Yang memegang kue itu Dokter pribadi Chanyeol hyung yang baru, namanya Luhan. Lalu yang di sampingnya itu dokter Do Kyungsoo, fansmu" Seakan tahu isi pikiran Kai, Sehun berkata sambil menatap layar televisi di depannya

"Sehun-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Temannya jauh lebih cantik daripada dokter pribadi Chanyeol hyung"

"Kau sama aja dengan Chanyeol hyung. Sini ponselku" Sehun merampas ponselnya lalu ia masukkan ke saku celananya

"Dia dokter apa? Mungkin aku bisa beralasan supaya bisa bertemu dengannya"

"Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan paru - paru. Alasan apa yang mau kau buat, hyung?" Sehun memandang remeh

"Entahlah. Menemani Chanyeol hyung ke rumah sakit lagi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Kapan jadwalnya pemeriksaan?" Kai memasukkan cemilannya ke dalam mulut

"Sebulan lagi. Kau yakin mau menunggu hyung?" Sehun menyeringai sedangkan Kai langsung memasang muka masam. Sebulan lagi itu konser tur dimulai dan disanalah waktu tidurnya akan berkurang. Dan di saat waktunya tidur tidak ada, ia akan mengambil waktu sesingkat apapun untuk tidur. Jadi, menemani Chanyeol ke rumah sakit sama saja membuang waktunya untuk tidur

Cklek! Pintu dorm terbuka

Kai dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan muka masamnya masuk ke dalam dorm dan mengambil duduk di sofa. Kai dan Sehun sedikit bergeser karena takut jika tiba - tiba Chanyeol berteriak

"Ada masalah hyung?" Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Aku bertemu dengannya, lagi" tatapan Chanyeol kosong membuat dua orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama merinding ngeri

"Si-siapa hyung?" Kali ini Sehun yang bersuara

"Baekhyun"

"Apa?!" Kai dan Sehun berteriak membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget lalu menatap tajam mereka berdua

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berteriak?! Apa ini! Kenapa keadaan dorm menjadi kacau?!" Chanyeol berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya banyak bungkusan cemilan tersebar di lantai

"Sehun-ah, kau harus bantuin hyung" Kai berbisik

"Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea"

"Tidak mau. Chanyeol hyung sudah membelikanku bubble tea tadi" Sehun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruang tv. Ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya

"Kai! Aku sudah memperingatimu berapa kali, eoh?!"

"Matilah aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello guys! Aku berterima kasih kepada semua readers untuk review yang kalian berikan, itu sangat memotivasi:)) Lalu, aku juga berharap jika chapter ini ga buat kalian bosan karen chapter ini sangat membosankan, benar? Untuk itu aku minta maaf, otak lagi mumet butuh refreshing. Aku tetap berharap kalian review karena saran dari kalian itu sangat berguna buat aku. Maaf, aku ga bisa sebutin satu - satu untuk siapapun yang telah memberikan review. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan aku sebutkan satu - satu.**

 **Apa kalian udah denger Kaistal? Oh GOD! Gue jadi memiliki dua kepribadian, yang pertama gue senang karena gue termasuk Kaistal yang tidak terlalu fanatik, yang kedua gue sedih mengingat tahun ini merupakan tahun dimana member EXO diperbolehkan berpacaran sesuai dengan kontrak yang tertulis. Bisa jadi bakal ada member lain yang dikonfirmasi, yakan? Ya, sebagai fans yang baik, gue berdoa aja supaya Kaistal langgeng, dan tidak memiliki rasa bersalah kepada fans yang sedih karena hubungan mereka. Kita berharap yang terbaik oke? Ayo lem hati kalian yang sudah hancur berkeping - keping berserakan di lantai:") Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miserable Without You**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Hurt, comfort, romance**

 **Warning: GS (GenderSwitch), typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"Aku akan kembali dan kita akan bermain bersama lagi. aku janji" - Oh Sehun

"Apa kau melupakanku atau kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Argh aku gila karenamu, Oh Sehun" - Xi Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kris Wu

etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya. Tidak ada unsur penjiplakkan. Semua cast yang berada di dalam cerita ini milik Tuhan**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan lanjut membaca:)**

 **Dilarang keras menjiplak, meniru, mencopy-paste tanpa izin dari saya sebagai penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB: TULISAN DI "BOLD" BERARTI DENGAN BAHASA MANDARIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika cerita kehidupan Luhan sewaktu zaman sekolah dulu bisa dituliskan, maka Luhan bisa saja menjadi penulis terkenal karena bisa mencetak satu buku tebal berisi biografinya. Kehidupan Luhan berubah drastis setelah Sehun meninggalkannya. Teman - teman kecilnya pada menjauh karena Luhan melupakan mereka dan malah bermain dengan Sehun, yang notabenenya seseorang yang baru ia kenali. Sejak saat itu Luhan merasa sendiri. Ia hanya memiliki teman di sekolah yang rata - rata tinggal jauh dari rumah Luhan. Di saat umurnya beranjak 12 tahun, di situlah ia merasa artinya seseorang dalam hidupnya. Apa ini namanya cinta pertama?

Ketika orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Beijing, jujur Luhan sedih. Bagaimana jika Sehun datang ke desanya ketika ia sudah bersenang - senang di Beijing? Apakah Sehun akan berusaha mencarinya?Makan dari itu Luhan menuliskan surat untuk Sehun. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Tidak ada. Sehun bahkan tidak membalas surat - surat yang Luhan kirimkan. Hingga ia beranjak dewasa, Sehun tidak memberikan kabar apapun membuat Luhan khawatir. Ia sering melamun di sekolah sehingga teman - temannya menjauhinya karena Luhan susah bergaul dengan orang. Beruntung kondisinya tidak mempengaruhi prestasi belajarnya. Luhan lulus sekolah tingkat atas dengan nilai yang terbaik di sekolah. Itulah yang membawanya melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul

Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul dengan beasiswa yang ia terima. Sepertinya pindah negara merupakan ide yang bagus. Luhan memiliki banyak teman ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di universitas Yonsei yang terkenal dengan kualitasnya yang baik. Banyak yang berteman dengan Luhan, selain karena ia tumbuh dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh yang ideal, Luhan berbicara bahasa Korea dengan baik. Banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa ia keturunan Cina. Tapi di saat keadaan sudah berubah 180 derajat, Luhan masih juga memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana mencari Sehun di negara ini? Apa ia tinggal di Seoul atau di kota lain? Apa ia sudah debut? Luhan tidak tahu apa - apa dan tidak mau bertanya kepada siapapun

Sampai akhirnya ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun di rumah sakit tempatnya ia bekerja sekarang. Luhan terkejut bukan main saat Sehun sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Apa dia bertindak seolah melupakan Luhan atau dia memang tidak menganggap Luhan merupakan bagian dari masa kecilnya? Yang jelas, kini ia harus berusaha sendirian agar Sehun mengenalinya kembali. Luhan tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa lelaki bermuka datar itu juga menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Persahabatan antara lelaki dan wanita terjalin karena salah satu dari mereka pasti memiliki perasaan. Itu bukti yang sangat jelas untuk Luhan. Luhan awalnya tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun. Tapi ketika ia melihat Sehun datang menjenguknya setelah ia tidak mengganggu Sehun selama dua hari, disitulah ia merasa Sehun memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Anggap saja Luhan terlalu percaya diri, tapi itu kenyataan yang terjadi, bukan?

"Apa kau melupakanku atau kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Argh aku gila karenamu, Oh Sehun" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengacak - acak rambutnya dengan kasar. 3 jam lagi Sehun akan menjemputnya untuk kencan, itulah sebabnya Luhan seharian ini melamun. Ia memikirkan cara agar Sehun mengingatnya.

Tok..tok..tok

Luhan tersentak dari kursinya membuat dirinya hampir terjatuh jika tangannya tidak langsung memegang sudut meja

"Aish! Siapa yang berani mengejutkanku, eoh?" Luhan melepas ikat rambutnya dan segera menyisirnya dengan rapi

"Masuk!" Luhan menyimpan sisirnya di laci meja lalu duduk dengan tenang di belakang meja

"Selamat malam, Dokter Xi. Seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda" Park Hyeri, suster di bagian administrasi itu memasuki ruangan praktek Luhan

"Atas nama siapa? Setahuku aku tidak memiliki perjanjian dengan siapapun untuk jam sekarang" Luhan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya dan berpikir sejenak

"Dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya. Ia terus berkata bahwa anda mengenalnya, Dokter Xi" Park Hyeri terus mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya menunggu jawaban Luhan

"Suruh dia masuk ke ruanganku" Luhan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Luhan tidak peduli. Sekalipun orang jahat, banyak orang di rumah sakit ini. Sekali teriak, maka semua langsung berlari ke sumber suara bersama para penjaga rumah sakit

"Baiklah, Dokter Xi. Maaf mengganggu anda" Hyeri membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan Luhan

"Siapa yang ingin menemuiku jam segini?" Luhan tampak berpikir. Orang tuanya sangat tidak mungkin. Teman - teman satu universitasnya? Itu kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi

"Dokter, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sebuah kepala muncul dari pintu ruangan Luhan membuatnya terkejut

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ketika orang tersebut masuk ke ruangan Luhan dengan tawa, Luhan malah menatapnya tajam

"Maaf, maaf" orang itu terkekeh lalu duduk di depan Luhan. Ia melepas maskernya lalu mengacak - acak rambutnya yang tadi tertutupi topi

"Kenapa kau datang jam segini, Sehun? Jam 7 masih 3 jam lagi"

"TIdak apa. Tadinya aku ingin melihatmu memeriksa pasien, tapi malah suster di resepsionis itu berkata kau sedang mengambil waktu santaimu seharian. Kenapa kau tidak pergi berjalan - jalan, eoh? Minta waktu bebas, tapi malah di sini tanpa melakukan apapun" Sehun melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat beberapa poster kesehatan, pernak - pernik lucu sebagai hiasan dan sebuah bingkai foto dengan pemandangan yang indah

"Apa urusanmu, eoh?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah gantian memprotes Sehun

"Aish! Galak sekali! Kau pasti tidak akan mendapat pasangan jika seperti ini" Sehun berdecak malas sambil menatap Luhan. Sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain

"Ngomong - ngomong, jika kau mengajakku pergi, apa fansmu tidak akan mengetahuinya?" Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan tatapan itu

"Mereka sangat mengerti. Mereka bahkan menyuruhku untuk segera menikah" Sehun terkekeh membuat senyum terukir manis di bibir Luhan

"Kau pasti sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu"

"Dan kau masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkannya, benar? Berapa umurmu? Apa kau baru lulus sekolah tingkat atas?" Sehun terkekeh dan ia mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya dari Luhan

"Umurku 24 tahun. Aku memang terlahir untuk memiliki wajah yang selalu awet muda" Luhan tersenyum bangga dan Sehun langsung mencubit pipinya. Jangan lupakan jarak mereka hanya 20 cm. Jika Sehun hilang kendali, ia bisa saja langsung mencium bibir Luhan yang sangat menggoda itu

"Ngomong - ngomong aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu" Luhan berdiri lalu ia meraih tasnya yang berada di meja lain

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

 **"Aku membawa mobil, Shixun"** Luhan tersenyum sambil menyusun isi tasnya

"Ahh benar perkiraanku! Kau berasal dari Cina? Tapi tata bicaramu dalam Korea sangat baik. Ngomong - ngomong darimana kau tahu aku bisa berbahasa Mandarin? Lalu bagaimana kau tahu nama Cinaku? Apa kau memang salah satu fansku?"

"Silahkan cari tahu sendiri, Sehun-ssi" Luhan segera melewati Sehun dan keluar dari ruangannya. Sungguh hatinya sangat hancur, apa dia benar - benar tidak tahu apa - apa tentang Luhan? Luhan yang membantunya belajar bahasa Mandarin. Nama Cinanya juga berasal dari Luhan. Tapi kenapa anak itu bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Hey! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Sehun segera menyusul Luhan setelah memakai alat penyamarannya

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuklah. Maaf kalau sedikit berantakan, aku sudah tidak pulang beberapa hari ini" Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya lalu berjalan masuk. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa setelah itu ia membuat minuman untuk Sehun di dapur

"Ini berantakan? Hey! Kau belum melihat isi dorm kami seperti apa" Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Setelah berbaring sejenak, ia menduduki dirinya. Sehun memandang sekelilingnya. Semua berwarna putih, mulai dari sofa yang ia duduki, meja, vas bunga yang berada di atasnya, serta bunga anggrek berwarna putih yang tampak segar berada di vas tersebut

"Wahh! Kau menyukai warna putih, eoh? Semua barang di apartemenmu berwarna putih" Sehun berdecak kagum melihat sekelilingnya

"Hmm, ini minumlah. Aku akan persiapan sebentar" Luhan meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja

"Terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum lalu segera menyesap teh tersebut. Luhan sudah meninggalkannya untuk persiapan

Sehun berjalan mengelilingi apartemen Luhan. Ia melihat setiap bingkai foto yang menyajikan pemandangan indah. Sehun berhenti sejenak ketika ponselnya berbunyi

"Ne hyung?"

"KAU DIMANA?!" Sehun tersentak kaget dan segera menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya

"Ada apa, hyung? Aku berada-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT KAU KEMARI DENGAN DOKTER PRIBADI CHANYEOL, DIA SAKIT!" Joonmyeon memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak

"Sial! Kau bahkan tak memberikan waktu untuk berkencan" Sehun menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku celananya. Percuma juga ia panik, karena dokter yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol sedang melakukan persiapan di kamarnya. Mana mungkin Sehun menggedor - gedor pintu kamar Luhan menyuruh dokter bermata rusa itu cepat.

Sehun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat foto - foto Luhan. Banyak foto dimana Luhan memegang sebuah piala, medali, ataupun sertifikat membuat Sehun berdecak kagum

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menggunakan baju terusan berwarna putih dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan membuat wanita itu bingung

"Apa alat - alat yang biasa kau pakai ada bersamamu?" Sehun menggenggam tangannya lalu menariknya

"Semuanya aku tinggal di rumah sakit. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan mengikuti Sehun. Ia meraih tasnya di atas sofa lalu memakai flat shoesnya. Ia tahu pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menarik wanita itu menuju lift lalu segera sampai di parkiran bawah tanah. Sehun membawanya masuk ke mobilnya lalu mereka segera melesat pergi

"Hyung! Bawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit sekarang! Dokter pribadi Chanyeol hyung sedang bersamaku dan kami akan ke rumah sakit segera" Sehun memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh khawatir.

"Dia sakit. Sepertinya ia melakukan suatu hal yang berlebihan. Tolong pegang ponselku" Sehun menambah kecepatan mobilnya membelah jalan Seoul yang sebentar lagi akan ramai. Sebelum ia terjebak macet yang akan mempersulit semuanya

Beruntung perjalanan dari apartemen Luhan ke rumah sakit hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan segera turun dan berlari ke ruangannya untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan dan jasnya

Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol datang sesaat setelah mereka sampai. Chanyeol langsung dilarikan ke UGD. Setelah bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Chanyeol, Joonmyeon keluar dari UGD itu lalu menghampiri Sehun yang duduk bersandar di ruang tunggu

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?" Sehun membuka suara ketika ia mendengar decitan kursi di sampingnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Awalnya aku mengira kalian tidak berada di dorm. Lalu aku mencoba menelpon Chanyeol untuk menanyakan dimana dia dan kau, tapi dering ponselnya terdengar dan aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ternyata Chanyeol di kamar, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sambil sesekali terbatuk. Lalu, aku memeriksa suhu badannya, dan terkejut saat aku melihatnya menggigil dan suhu badannya juga tinggi. Kau kenapa bisa dengan dokter itu?" Sekarang giliran Joonmyeon yang bertanya

"Aku mengajaknya kencan tadi. Aku berada di apartemennya saat kau menelponku, hyung"

"Ohh, jadi kau sedang tertarik dengan dokter itu, eoh? Tidak apa, dokter itu cantik kok" Suho menyeringai sementara Sehun tersenyum

"Dia wanita penuh kejutan, dan itu membuatku semakin penasaran" Sehun lagi - lagi tersenyum sambil membayangkan sosok Luhan di pikirannya

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab Sehun. Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa waktu menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Chanyeol

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Luhan bersama Yixing keluar dari ruang UGD. Raut wajahnya mengistyaratkan bahwa sesuatu buruk terjadi membuat Sehun dan Joonmyeon panik

"Sesuatu terjadi, dokter?" Sehun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan

"Sepertinya penyakit amandelnya kambuh. Kami sedang melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut apakah hanya tenggorokan saja yang bermasalah atau ia memiliki penyakit lain. Pasalnya ia juga kesulitan untuk bernafas. Oa harus dirawat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit ini. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan Joonmyeon bergantian

"Mungkin. Karena sebelum aku pergi menemuimu, Chanyeol pergi ke gedung agensi untuk latihan. Sepertinya ia melakukannya terlalu berlebihan" Sehun menjawab

"Hmm, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia kelelahan. Untuk lebih pasti, mari kita menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya dua hari lagi. Chanyeol sementara ini akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan VVIP mengingat banyaknya fans yang mungkin akan mengetahui hal ini dan langsung berbondong ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Penjaga rumah sakit ini juga akan membantu, sehingga hanya orang - orang terdekatnya yang bisa masuk. Aku akan pergi menemui Dokter Do Kyungsoo, yang menangani masalah penyakit dalam dan paru - paru untuk meminta bantuannya. Permisi" Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Joonmyeon

"Temui aku di Cafe jam 7, Dokter Xi" Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke udara mengisyaratkan 'Oke'

"Kau lihat itu, suster yang bersamanya sangat cantik" mata Joonmyeon terus melihat suster tersebut sampai masuk ke sebuah ruangan

"Ya, ya, terserahmu hyung. Ayo kita ke ruangan Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung? Apa merasa lebih baik?" Sehun langsung bertanya ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya

"Dimana ini? Jangan bilang..."

"Kau benar, hyung. Ini di rumah sakit" Sehun menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Bagaimana jika fans tahu?" Chanyeol hendak melepas infusnya tapi tangan Sehun langsung menahannya

"Kau bukan sekedar sakit demam biasa, hyung. Hasil pemeriksaanmu baru keluar dua hari lagi. Bagaimana bisa kau masih memikirkan fans tapi kondisimu melemah seperti ini?" Sehun menjauhkan tangan kiri Chanyeol dari tangan kanannya

"Huh. Dimana Joonmyeon hyung?" Chanyeol membuang mukanya dari tatapan tajam Sehun

"Pergi ke agensi bersama Jaewon hyung. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka pulang dengan Kai. Sebaiknya kau minum dulu" Sehun memberikan segelas air dari meja nakas kepada Chanyeol

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol mencari - cari letak jam dinding tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang mencari sesuatu di seluruh saku jaket dan celananya

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Ponselku. Aku lupa terakhir dimana. Tadi, Joonmyeon hyung bilang ia akan menelponku"

"Aish anak ini! Ponselku juga tidak ada" Chanyeol berdecak malas

"Tunggu..." Sehun terdiam beberapa menit sambil berpikir. Tadi Joonmyeon menelponnya, lalu ia dan Luhan ke rumah sakit, dan...

"Oh! Ponselku bersama dokter itu"

"Luhan maksudmu? Kenapa bisa dengannya?"

"Tadi aku minta tolong untuk memegangnya. Aish! Gimana ini? Mencari dokter itu di rumah sakit seluas ini tidaklah mudah" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi

Sehun berpikir begitu juga Chanyeol. Sampai pintu ruangan ini terbuka, mereka tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya masing - masing

"Ya! Kemana ponselmu Oh Sehun?!" Jaewon, manager mereka yang lain memukul bahu Sehun menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan itu membuat Chanyeol juga tersadar

"Hyung, apa kau baik - baik saja? Kau hampir membuatku mati saat beritamu masuk rumah sakit tersebar di internet" Kai langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya

"Secepat itu? Wahh daebak!"

"Aku memberikannya kepada Dokter Xi. Jam berapa sekarang, hyung?"

"Jam 7 kurang lima menit. Ada apa?" Jaewon meletakkan barang - barang keperluan Chanyeol di atas sofa

"Pas. Aku akan pergi menemui Dokter Xi. Sampai jumpa, hyung" Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol

"Apa ada hubungan Sehun dengan doktermu, Chanyeol?" Jaewon bertanya

"Sehun menyukainya" Chanyeol menjawab membuat Jaewon tertawa

"Tak terasa adik kecil kita sudah dewasa" Jawaban Jaewon membuat Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku telat" Sehun segera menarik kursinya lalu duduk di depan Luhan

"Ini baru jam 7, Sehun. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat. Pesanlah sesuatu" Luhan tersenyum lalu menyesap segelas hot chocolate di tangannya

"Aku sudah memesan green tea latte" Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan

 _Seleramu tidak pernah berubah, Oh Sehun_

"Oh iya, apa kau membawa ponselku?"

"Ahh! Maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya. Ponselmu bunyi berkali - kali tapi aku tidak berani menjawabnya" Luhan merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun

"Tidak masalah. Managerku yang menelpon sedari tadi" Sehun membuka ponselnya setelah memasukkan beberapa nomor pin

"Sehun-ah, fansmu sangat banyak di luar cafe" Luhan melihat banyak orang yang bergerombol lewat dinding kaca cafe

"Aku tahu. Lihatlah, mereka sangat cepat menyebarkan berita. Oh Sehun bersama seorang dokter di cafetaria rumah sakit hari ini" Sehun menunjukkan sebuah gambar mereka berdua sambil membaca judul artikel tersebut

"Haruskah kita mengambil selca lalu aku akan mengunggahnya di instagram?" Sepertinya Luhan tidak takut terhadap ribuan fans Sehun

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengunggahnya?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua menggunggahnya lalu saling mengikuti setelahnya?" Luhan menyeringai begitu pula Sehun

"Oke" Sehun segera membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke udara

"Cheese!"

"Aku akan mengirimkannya lewat kakao. Apa idmu?"

"XiLuhan2004"

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mengirimnya. Aku juga sudah mengunggahnya di instagram dan mengikuti akunmu" Sehun tersenyum sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana

"Kuota internetku sedang habis. Nanti aku akan mengunggahnya. Letak wi-fi rumah sakit sangat jauh dari sini"

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu nonton tadi, tapi karena Chanyeol hyung sakit..."

"Tidak apa. Masih ada lain waktu" Luhan tersenyum menenangkan hati Sehun yang penuh rasa bersalah

"Sebentar, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan oppa. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Sehun menatap Luhan sedangkan Luhan tertawa

"Benarkah? Aku akan memanggilmu oppa suatu saat nanti"

"Oke. Ngomong - ngomong aku tidak bisa menentukan kapan lagi aku bisa mengajakmu kencan" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa? Apa jadwalmu sangat padat? Tidak apa, aku mengerti"

"Beberapa hari lagi aku harus ke Jepang untuk mengikuti konser dari agensi. Mungkin setelah aku balik ke sini, aku akan mengajakmu kencan" Sehun tersenyum lalu menyesap green tea lattenya yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan cafe

"Terserahmu. Semua tergantung dengan waktumu, Sehun"

"Sepertinya jika seseorang memiliki pasangan sepertimu, pasti ia akan sangat menyanyangimu. Kau sangat pengertian terhadap kesibukkan orang lain"

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, Sehun?"

"Menurutmu? Sehun menyeringai

"Sebentar" Luhan merogoh saku jasnya untuk mencari ponselnya yang berbunyi

"Ne, eonni?"

 _"Ya! Jangan berkencan di depan umum. Kau tahu, sudah banyak berita dengan wajahmu. Sehun juga dengan santainya mengunggah foto selca kalian di instagram lagi. Banyak fans yang berspektulasi kalian berpacaran"_ Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Luhan meringis. Luhan langsung memberitahu Sehun bahwa dokter bermata belo itu yang menelponnya

"Jadi tujuanmu menelponku hanya untuk ini?"

 _"Tidak. Pemimpin rumah sakit mengadakan rapat mendadak untuk menentukan siapa yang akan diutus ke Jepang. 15 menit lagi, Luhan"_

"Aku mengerti"

 _"Ngomong - ngomong aku cemburu melihat kalian berkencan di cafe rumah sakit tanpa mengajakku"_

"Kai sedang berada di ruangan Chanyeol, eonni. Kau bisa ke sana sesuka hatimu" Luhan tertawa setelah Sehun memberitahunya bahwa Kai juga sedang berada di rumah sakit ini

 _"Benarkah? Terima kasih Luhan"_ Kyungsoo berteriak senang lalu memutuskan komunikasi mereka

"Apa tidak masalah jika pertemuan kita sampai di sini? Pemimpin rumah sakit mengadakan rapat mendadak" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap

"Tidak apa. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke ruanganmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat karena fansku sangat berbahaya" Sehun segera menghabiskan green tea lattenya

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat malam semuanya" seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap masuk dengan beberapa file di tangannya. Orang itu meletakkan file tersebut di atas meja

"Malam, Choi sajangnim" Semua dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat

"Saya minta maaf atas rapat mendadak malam ini. Untuk itu kita langsung ke intinya saja. Rumah sakit kita bekerjasama dengan perusahaan agensi besar di Korea, yaitu SM Enteirtaiment. Agensi tersebut meminta kepada rumah sakit ini untuk mengutus beberapa dokter dan suster untuk konser yang akan mereka lakukan di Jepang empat hari lagi. Para dokter dan suster yang diutus akan pergi ke Jepang 2 hari lagi dan pulang esoknya setelah konser. Konser akan berjalan selama 3 hari. Dokter Xi Luhan saya tunjuk sebagai ketua tim dan anda bisa memilih dokter dan suster yang akan ikut serta" Choi Siwon, pemilik rumah sakit Asan Medical Center ini tersenyum kepada Luhan dan semua dokter bertepuk tangan mendengar keputusan itu

"Maaf, sajangnim. Saya memiliki pasien seorang artis di bawah naungan agensi tersebut. Hasil pemeriksaannya akan keluar dua hari lagi. Jadi, berhubung pasien tersebut di bawah tanggung jawab saya, apa saya boleh pergi sehari sebelum konser dimulai?" Luhan berdiri sambil menatap Siwon yang masih memiliki wajah muda padahal umurnya sudah hampir 40 tahun

"Tentu. Tetapi anggota timmu yang lain harus pergi dua hari sebelum konser untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di sana"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, sajangnim" Luhan membungkuk lalu ia duduk kembali

"Sepertinya itu saja pembahasan rapat hari ini. Dokter Xi, secepatnya kau harus memberikan kepadaku nama - nama yang akan ikut bersamamu. Selamat malam semuanya!" Siwon segera menyusun filenya di atas meja lalu membungkuk kepada semua peserta rapat.

"Ne, sajangnim!" Semua dokter menyusun buku mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan rapat satu - persatu

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Lu?" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Luhan yang masih menyusun bukunya

"Tentu saja kau eonni, Yixing, Sooyeong sunbae, Eunji sunbae, dan Jessica sunbae" Luhan mengangkat bukunya lalu mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari ruangan rapat

"Jessica? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia dokter umum. Kasus kesehatan yang sering muncul sewaktu konser pasti kelelahan, sesak napas, mimisan, pingsan. Dokter umum bisa menanganinya"

"Tidak apa. Kapan kau akan memeriksa Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bahkan mengikuti Luhan sampai ruangannya

"Sebentar lagi. Apa kau tidak ke ruangannya tadi?" Luhan meletakkan buku - bukunya di atas meja

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ayo kita pergi bersama"

"Ayo!" Luhan mengambil data pemeriksaan Chanyeol lalu keluar dari ruangan dan langsung memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Yixing yang ingin masuk ke ruangan Luhan

"Terima kasih, eonni" Yixing tersenyum lalu bersama Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan dari belakang

Mereka masuk lift dan Luhan segera menekan tombol lantai 6 yang merupakan tempat kelas - kelas VVIP berada

"Huah!" Mereka terkejut bukan main ketika pintu lift terbuka banyak wanita mengumpul di sana. Mereka mengambil tempat di depan Kelas Silver, kelas dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Kelas itu memiliki 7 ruangan berderet dan untuk bisa masuk ke ruangan itu hanya orang - orang yang sudah terdafar dan para dokter yang memang memiliki pasien di kelas tersebut.

"Bukankah itu dokter yang bertemu dengan Sehun tadi?" Salah seorang dari mereka berteriak dan semua wanita itu langsung melihat ke arah lift

"Gimana ini eonni?" Yixing mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia bersandar di dinding lift

"Tidak apa. Pasti ada penjaga di sini" Luhan mencoba keluar dari lift untuk mencari para penjaga

"Itu mereka!" Luhan terpekik senang sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada 7 orang penjaga yang sedang mengobrol

"Selamat malam dokter. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Salah satu dari para penjaga itu berbicara kepada Luhan

"Kami ingin melakukan pemeriksaan kepada pasien kami bernama Park Chanyeol. Ini data pemeriksaannya. Tapi berhubung pasien kami memiliki fans yang cukup banyak, kami tidak bisa masuk" Luhan berbicara sambil memperlihatkan data pemeriksaan Chanyeol kepada penjaga tersebut

"Baiklah. Kami akan membuka jalan untuk Dokter Xi, Dokter Do dan Suster Zhang" Penjaga itu membungkukkan badannya sedangkan teman - temannya sudah membuka jalan untuk mereka

"Dokter tolong jelaskan sesuatu tentang keadaan Chanyeol oppa!"

"Dokter! Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?!"

"Dokter! Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol kami!"

Teriakkan fans begitu menggema ketika Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing melewati mereka dan segera masuk ke Kelas Victory lewat pintu kaca yang telah dibuka oleh para suster yang bertugas di sana

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian" Luhan membungkuk kepada para penjaga itu begitu pula Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Penjaga itu tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kaca tersebut

"Huh! Beruntung aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi tadi" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega sambil melihat para wanita yang setia menunggu idolanya keluar di luar kelas ini

"Oke, mari kita cari ruangan nomor 614" Luhan berjalan ketika pintu ruangan di sampingnya menunjukkan angka 610

"Ini dia. Aku harap kau tidak menggila, eonni" Luhan menekan bel yang terletak di samping pintu

"Selamat malam. Saya dengan Dokter Xi Luhan dan Dokter Do Kyungsoo ingin melakukan pemeriksaan kepada pasien atas nama Park Chanyeol" Luhan berbicara lewat speaker yang terletak di samping bel. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Yixing segera menempelkan kartu nama mereka di scanner yang telah tersedia agar pasien yang di dalam bisa membaca identitas mereka.

"Aku baru pertama kali masuk ke kelas ini dan sangat merepotkan" Yixing memprotes membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Beginilah menghadapi orang penting" Luhan berdiri di depan pintu menunggu penghuni ruangan ini membuka pintu

"Selamat malam, dokter" Sehun yang membuka pintu langsung tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat kepada mereka bertiga

"Selamat malam, Sehun-ah" Luhan, Kyungsoo beserta Yixing segera masuk ke ruangan itu. Kyungsoo masih dengan setia berada di belakang Luhan karena gugup. Ia taku tiba - tiba menemukan Kai di ruangan ini

"Dokter Do Kyungsoo? Ahh benar, senang bertemu denganmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue Comeback(?) Sori loh baru update:")) Makalah dan karya ilmiah gue deadlinenya dua minggu aja, stress guee! Yang bisa baca chapter ini smpe selesai tanpa menguap, kalian luar biasaa! Sumpahh, ide gue lagi buntu jadilah chapt yang seperti ini. Gue ga janji bisa update lebih cepat, tpi keep waiting yaa!^^ Gue tunggu review dari kalian para readerss!:*:* thank youuuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***bow***


End file.
